An awakening of a different kind
by Aburg76
Summary: Waking up after his Final Death the First of the von Carstein Bloodline is confused. In a burning Village he decides to help out taking out bandits. In the aftermath he meets a priince who claims to be a Shepard. For Vlad things are going to get Very interesting. Rated M because he is a Vampire Count and there will be no sparkles
1. Pologue: Another Awakening

**Hey guys I came up with this idea some time ago after I finished reading Lord of the End Times and though it might be a good one. And I couldn't resist writingpoor old Vlad von Carstein reaction's when he woke up. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _"Surrender and serve me in life, or die and slave for me in death."_ Vlad von Carstein

* * *

Vlad von Carstein was many things. A vampire, a count, an elector, ruthless, merciful, he was this and many things more but at the moment there was only one thing that could describe him confused. Vlad was confused he could have sworn just a minnute ago he and his beloved Isabella had plummeted to their doom falling upon a stake. He was in a country village that was burning but it was evident that this was not Middenheim. Surveying his right hand Vlad felt confused as to why the Carstein ring was on his finger. He specifically remembered slipping it onto Isabella as they fell down so that she could be reborn without Nurgles corruption. " _Where am I?_ " he thought. Vlad was broken out of his reverie by screams for help and cries of dismay. " _Of course this village is being raided_ " he noted. Briefly pondering whether he should intervene Vlad decided for it. "Abhorash you were right this time I will try things your way" Vlad said quietly. Then first von Carstein took his sword in hand and rushed to the aid of the villagers his movements as ever perfect and graceful.

* * *

Garrick smiled he was enjoying this mission that Gangrel had given him, destroy the Ylissean tow named southtown. Though The Plegian captain had always wondered why it didn't have a proper name. Eitherways to the captain it didn't matter all they had to do was instigate Ylisse into attacking them so that they could declare war. Eyeing the Ylissean prince from across the bridge he looked at his enemy's forces and thought " _This might be troublesome._ " He then turned to see more of his forces coming in from the rest of the town. "Good reinforcements" he thought smugly as he thought he spied the Ylissean knight Fredrick the Cold's eyes narrow in concern.

"Run one of his men!" Shouted one of his men "there is a monster behind us."

"No you idiots get the Ylissean, this is our chance to kill the exalts brother" Garrick shouted. But it seemed to him that whatever this thing they were talking about was it terrified them more than he did as they kept running."Gah useless" Garrick complained as his men ran away from the battle and the rest engaged the Ylisseans. There was the Prince Chrom as stated before there was the knight Frederick, there even was the Princess Lissa, but the hooded figure was new though Garrick could have sworn that the design of his clothes was Plegian. Garrick watched them take down his men and readied himself. For his final fight. "if I am to die today I will at least take that bastard Princes head" he stated.

"Do you call him a bastard because of the circumstances of his birth?" an amused voice asked from behind him.

Garrick spun around to see a figure dressed in black and gold armour with a blood red cape. His hair was long and white and his features had an unnatural handsome edge to them. In his hand he held a longsword in one hand that had a red ruby festoned into its hilt. "What? Who are you? How did you get behind me? What are you doing here" Garrick answered.

The figure gave an amused smile before answering. "Perhaps I will answer one of those to what I am doing here I came to do something important , though before that I would just like to ask are you the leader of these men?" he asked gesturing to the bandits with his empty hand.

"Yes" Garrick stammered there was something about this man that filled him with dread and almost completely immobilised him. There was something about this man that demanded dread and respect in equal measure. This figure something that made Garrick's monarch Gangrel look like a joke and making thee mad king's presence feel like that was an achievement of truly horrifying levels.

"Ah I see" the figure responded then moved so quickly that Garrick couldn't even make out what he was doing.

The Plegian captain collapsed to the ground not even noticing that he had been killed. The figure loomed over Garrick's corpse with a distasteful look on his face. It seemed as if the figure as deep in thought reliving a similar experience or several of them it then turning to greet the Ylissean forces that had fought their way through the town. "Ah greetings how may I help you?" he asked.

* * *

Chrom looked at the figure he didn't know what to make of it sure he appeared to be the one who killed the bandits but something about him set the young prince on edge. To be cautious he still had the falchion raised in a protective stance incase he had to face this newcomer. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously as Frederick Lissa and Robin caught up with him.

"My Lord please stay back we do not know what it is capable of" Frederick cautioned.

"Ah such loyalty how very noble" the man in the black and gold honour commented. Everyone there could tell that he was not being sarcastic.

"Who are you?" Chrom repeated his question again.

"Ah yes I haven't introduced myself" the figure replied giving a polite bow. "I am Vlad von Carstein, Former Count of Sylvania, Nagash's Mortarch of Shadow." he introduced himself.

"Former count?" Robin asked he had never heard of Sylvania but then again he had no memories in general.

"Ah yes it was its custodianship was given to someone who was more fitted to sitting around" the figure now named Vlad von Carstein explained.

"So you're a noble then?" Chrom asked suspicious. Despite Vlad's relaxed manner some instinct deep within Chrom told him that he should not take the relaxed manner for complacency as this person most probably could react very fast and efficently.

"Perhaps" Vlad answered "though I have always wondered what constitutes such a title is it bound by blood or born from deed?" Vlad asked.

"I don't have an answer to that" Chrom admitted. The question was a though and difficult one.

"Now child don't go worrying yourself over such things" Vlad stated. "It is mainly rhetorical though I know a handful that can answer it" he explained.

"Where do you get off calling the Prince of Ylisse a child" Fredrick asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Perhaps when you are as old as I most others are children" Vlad answered unperturbed though Robin noted that Vlad had noticed the slight edge to Fredericks voice.  
"How old are you anyway, you don't look old enough to be my grandfather" Lissa commented.

Frederick sighed as did Chrom as Lissa did not realise that she might have insulted Vlad. for a princess she was not very politically savvy. Vlad just smiled in a kind way at her as if he was touched by her innocence or was hiding the fact that he was amused by her actions "Looks may be deceiving girl you must always look deeper and beyond the physical" he answered. "Perhaps my age is a discussion left for if we get to know each other better."

Chrom realised that he had not introduced himself and quickly rectified that. "I am Chrom leader of the shepards this here is my knight and Lieutenant Frederick, here is my sister Lissa I am sorry if her words offended you before." Gesturing to Robin he added "And this is Robin someone who we discovered who has no memory of himself."

Vlad raised an eyebrow "No memory of himself you say, that could either be a blessing or a curse" he commented.

"How could it be a blessing?" Lissa asked confused.

Vlad once again smiled at her innocence. "Perhaps if you had done plenty of things that you regretted and the only one left to remember was you, wouldn't it be a blessing then if you forgot your memories" he stated.

Chrom found that he couldn't argue with that and he found that neither could any of the Shepards present either. "What are you doing here?"

"I though that was obvious" Vlad answered "I was killing raiders."

Chrom had to admit this was true from what he had seen. For some reason the group that was reinforcing the raiders seemed to flee perhaps this man was the one responsible for scaring them. "Okay how did you get here?"

Vlad's face took on a thoughtful expression as he answered "That I am unsure of."

"How are you unsure of that?" Frederick asked suspicious as always.

"Well if you really desire to know I the last thing I remembered before I was here was falling from a battlement in Middenheim with my wife who was possessed by a daemon of Nurgle and falling on a stake being impaled." he answered rather bluntly before casting a barely perceptible quick and suspicious glance at the ring on his right hands ring finger.

Only Robin saw this and noted it down " _I will have to ask him about that ring later_ " the Tactician-to-be thought.

"Impossible don't be ridiculous no one can come back from the dead" Frederick stated in disbelief.

"As some who has done that on multiple occasions and someone who knows plenty of people who have performed such feats I can will tell you now nothing is impossible" Vlad said to him his smile if only of a moment becoming a tiny bit bitter.

"I am going to pretend I didn't here that" Frederick stated though it was more for his sake than Vlad's.

"I was wondering why did you help defend Southtown?" Chrom asked trying to change the subject the thought that there were beings that were immortal out there was a tad disturbing for him.

"Perhaps I did it on a whim" Vlad answered. "Perhaps I did it because I can't stand the sight of raider, or perhaps I did to help them" Vlad added. "It may be anyone of these, all of them or none of them I will reserve that judgement for you." he finished.

"Chrom had to admit this person Vlad von Carstein as he called himself was extremely experienced in politics and from how he saw the man handle the raiders he appeared to be an accomplished warrior as well. Then an idea struck the young Ylissean prince. "Say what are your thought on joining us?" he asked.

Vlad gave him an amused smile "I must clarify one thing first before I make my decision" he explained. "Are you shepards of sheep or of man?" he asked apparantly serious.

"We watch over women as part of our flock as well" Lissa added before Chrom could answer

"Well that answers it" Vlad replied. "Though I was more attempting to alleviate the mood than asking a question" he admitted.

"Is that a yes?" Chrom asked.

"My lord you couldn't possibly be" Frederick began but Chrom cut him off.

"I don't know much about him but Vlad as he calls himself did help these people out even though he did not gain anything from it, and the Shepards need someone like that" Chrom stated.

Frederick sighed in defeat. "Yes my Lord" he replied.

"You know your majesty it is rather insulting to refer to someone in third person when they are present, and also you should listen to your trusted lieutenant advice and opinions as he is your trusted lieutenant." Vlad stated.

"Uh you have my sincerest apologies" Chrom replied slightly embarrassed.

"Now that just reveals that you are not the first in line for the throne and that you have no desire for it" Vlad chided.

"How could you tell that from his response?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"Well you see your brother added a word that usually means that you are not truly sorry but he said it with meaning meaning that he was also Chrom was rather blunt and not circumspect nor embellishing about asking me to join your forces." Looking Chrom in the eye Vlad said to him "He was blunt and to the point also his reactions were not rehearsed" Vlad explained turning back to address Lissa "Also your brother is a prince he is allowed to refer to someone in third person regardless of them being present or not the only person he should not talk like this two are the royal family and even then only the one who sits on the throne is who he must speak courteously to,"

"You truly are dangerous to be able to notice all that from the six words that Chrom spoke" Robin stated " _He also noticed the body language and facial expressions_ " the Tactician-to-be noted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lissa stated in a very unbecoming way for a princess. "Can you just give us an answer."

Vlad looked at her again. "I would ask if you are really a princess but I will not since I can see the similar features that you share with your brother" he stated. Before smiling in good humour and adding "Though faint they may be."

This brought a laugh from Chrom. "See sis he can tell that we're related so don't worry about it." he stated

"My apologies I did not know your sister suffered from that type of insecurity" Vlad stated.

"Think nothing of it you didn't know" Chrom waved it off. "So about you answer?" he asked.

Vlad extended his right hand Chrom repeated the gesture and the two shook hands. "It would be an honour" Vlad stated smiling.

"The honour is all ours" Chrom replied.

* * *

Lissa gasped and nearly collapsed onto the ground she had wandered away from camp site to be attacked by some weird creatures saved by a mestyrious masked figure and then had to fight with her brother and the shephards against these creaturse in the middle of it they were reinforced by Sully another member of the Shepards and an archer with my blueish to greenish hair that Lissa could not make out quite which it was in the dark. This man was now helping her remain upright"My lady how does thee fair?" he asked thought Lissa got the gist of what he was asking she wondered why he had such a strange way of talking.

"Your highness he is an aristocrat" Vlad told her as if he could read her mind.

"Ah so one does recognise my magnificence." The archer Stated. "As I told you before my name is Virion the Archest of Archers" he reintroduced himself.

" _That is a new one_ " Vlad thought amused. _"I wonder what else I will discover in this world_ " he thought to himself. Before looking at Viron again " _Take away his nobility and his bow, give him a sword and deny him some sunlight along with sharpening his incisors and he could be a slightly better version of Manfred_ " Vlad noted. " _That means I shouldn't let my guard down around him._ " Vlad was careful to ensure that his scrutiny of Virion went unnoticed.

"Where did the masked guy go?" Lissa asked.

"What masked man?" Chrom asked.

"When the things first appeared and was about to strike me this masked guy appeared and saved me from it though he did disappear after you guys came" Lissa explained.

"Ah you highness I believe that you are mistaken" Vlad informed her.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked confused.

"I did perchance see the figure you described though their was one thing I noticed that you did not dscribe." Vlad answered.

"What was that?" Lissa asked even more confused.

The one you are referring to is in fact female" Vlad answered letting that sink in. "Also she weilded a weapon that I must say was identical to your brothers or at least looked the part." he added.

"That is somewhat disturbing" Chrom admitted but quickly shook of the paranoia. "I believe we should make it to the capital with as much speed as possible" he stated.

"I concur" Frederick agreed. "We must report this to the exalt."

"I take it that is what you call the monarch around here?" Robin asked.

"Yes Emmeryn, my older sister is the ruler she is always worried about us since we're late even more so" Chrom stated.

"Well it is good to have a monarch who cares about their subjects" Vlad agreed. "So in turn their subjects serve loyally and faithfully." Vlad expanded. "In some ways it is dangerous though." he admitted.

"Dangerous Sir von Carstein how?" Robin asked.

"A story for another day." Vlad stated.

"Chrom who the hell are these three?" Sully yelled.

Vlad turned to her with a stern expression showing on his handsome features. "My lady that is no way to speak to your prince and commander" he stated his tone polite and clipped. "If you wish to act like a child noisy and ill-behaved you will be treated like a child now either ask that question again in a way that is polite and proper that is befitting of your station as a knight or be silent" his words held authority and finality the last three seemed to be very commanding.

Sully as usual was unfazed. "Just who do you think you are? I aught'a kick your ass for that" she stated before she found herself winded and knocked off her horse in less than a heartbeat.

Vlad von Carstein stood above her with his blade aimed down at her chest his features stern and not in their usual relaxed manner. "Child when you challenge an opponent do so with the knowledge of how powerful they are and only if it is a matter of importance." he advised. Giving her a disappoint look. "Also if you are to challenge me make sure you have met at least one of the two conditions. Either you are sure that you can defeat me and there is no doubt in your mind of that fact or that you have no other choice but to face me in single combat be it for any reason" after saying this Vlad lifted his blade and walked away from her. Leaving sully on the ground furious and frustrated.

"Vlad there was no call to do that?" Chrom exclaimed.

"Ah to be young and rash" Vlad said without any mockery. "She was rude and acted in a way unbefitting of her" he stated.

"That's just the way Sully is" Chrom explained.

"It is a wonder then why others would call her comrade but then again she must have some traits that endear her to others" Vlad mused. "I will tell you this if she continues to act the way she does she will get killed very quickly." he explained.

"Sully is near undefeated in combat" Chrom answered.

Vlad gave him a sad smile which showed Chrom the tiredness within the man soul. "It is good that you are pure like that but I will say this. Slaying your foe in combat is but one way to deal with them" he stated. "See to her after all she is our comrade though her ego is the one that will be needing the most mending if she is able to overcome this experience then she will be all the more stronger for it" Vlad told him before walking off.

* * *

Once Vlad was sure that he was alone the Vampire let his thoughts wander a little. " _Those creatures were definitely undead_ " he said to himself there was no way he could not recognise the art of necromancy though it was somewhat different. " _I know they are being controlled as they seemed to be interested in Chrom or perhaps his blade Falchion is I remember correctly, it did have traces of some unknown power that seemed to be the opposite of whatever the one who was controlling these undead was using._ " Stroking his chin in contemplation the Sire of the von Carstein bloodline as deep in thought. His highly analytical mind working through all the possible theories. " _Whoever it was was powerful enough to control them from afar which means that they are as strong if not stronger than Nagash himself._ " Vlad thought if what they were dealing with is something akin to that abomination the Shepards and Ylisse were in a dire situation indeed.

Returning to the camp the Shepards had set up he greeted Frederick who had taken night watch. "Where have you been?" Frederick asked suspiciously.

"working out all the possible theories on whatever is controlling those creature that we face." Vlad answered truthfully.

"And?" Frederick asked interested.

"As you could probably tell someone was controlling them but was not present, which would make whoever or whatever it is extremely powerful." Vlad answered. "Also I know the amount of power it takes to control form great distances away and they would have to have phenomenal levels to pull it off."

"Do you know anyone capable of this?" Frederick asked.

"Only one" Vlad answered but then his mind wandered to Settra the imperishable. "Or maybe two though it is highly unlikely that the second could pull it off on this scale but sadly it can be neither of these two."

"Why is that?" Frederick asked.

"The two who I speak of are destroyed not dead but destroyed they won't be coming back any time soon, if ever" Vlad explained.

"So it is someone you don't know but you have an idea as to how powerful they are." Frederick stated.

"No I have an idea on how weak they have to be" Vlad corrected.

"I fail to understand." Frederick admitted.

"I know the amount of power and skill it takes to spread one's influence that far" Vlad explained. "It is possible that this being who or whatever it is, is more powerful than that."

"That is disturbing" Frederick stated.

"That is to say the least the two who I spoke of the latter was one of the most powerful and first of his kind, the Nehekhara Tomb kings Settra the imperishable. I can say that even myself would not be a match for him." Vlad admitted.

"Nehekhara I never have heard of such a place" Frederick informed Vlad.

"I pray that you never do" he stated. "It is not a place for the living" he added.

"Who was this other the first one that you mentioned?" Frederick asked.

"Ah that is Nagash the most powerful, really his power was like unto a god." Vlad answered.

"Is that even possible?" Frederick asked wanting to not believe what he was being told.

"He did defeat a death god and imbune the magical wind of death into himself" Vlad offered. "Before he simply turned the one who I spoke of before into dust as if he was naught but an insect."

"By the God's" Frederick cursed.

"Calm yourself he is no more?" Vlad answered.

"How can you be so certain of this.?" Frederick asked.

"Because then I would be forced to serve as his Mortarch of Shadow" Vlad answered. "Nagash could bring anyone back"

"You would serve such a monster?" Frederick asked in horror his usual composed manner gone.

Vlad gave him a disappointed look. "You speak as if you have a choice if Nagash tells you to do something you can only feel compelled to do it" he answered.

"What could kill such a being?" Frederick asked somewhat interested.

"Not kill destroy" Vlad corrected "a force of immense destruction destroyed him though I did not witness it I have my suspicions on what it was."

"Why weren't you there?" Frederick was interested in Vlads story but it was clear to the knight that Vlad was not telling anything.

"I was staked upon the battlements remember" Vlad answered. "Also you feel as if I am not telling you everything just to confirm your suspicions I am" Vlad added.

"Is there a reason for this" Frederick's station demanded that he be supicious of any and all characters.

"Perhaps" Vlad answered. "Though I feel as if everyone one of you must mature a bit before you can handle it, you princess in general wouldn't be able to take it and neither would you prince, you may be able to stomach the first part but that is all I will say on this matter" he explained. Vlad knew that some stories should never be recounted and his was definitely among those.

"Will you be going to sleep?" Frederick asked.

"No I think I'll stand watch here instead" Vlad answered.

Frederick did not fully feel safe trusting this man to watch over him but even he could feel exhaustion holding him in its grasp so the Knight of Ylisse thanked Vlad and bid him farewell as he retired to the camp site. Vlad himself surveyed the memebers of the Sheparhds and gave a sad smile upon his lips "I can honestly say to you" he addressed the sleeping prince and princess. "That a great many trials and tragedies await you, and I hope that you posses the strength to overcome them." He then turned to look at the rest of the shepards. "Though I do believe that your subjects will follow and support you through this, truly you are blessed for few rulers and royalty can claim the same."

* * *

In her sanctuary the diving Dragon lifted up her head and noticed the change in the world "Grima has made his move" She stated. But there is something more here something older than the world itself I cannot sense it properly so I can only wait for it to reveal itself" Naga noted this change and she went back to her daily contemplation. "What is this old Creature that predates even myself as well as Grima and the begging?" she asked.

* * *

 **Man Vlad is boss the polite Baddass man I totally enjoyed writing his reaction to Sully though it was a bit toned down. The reason why I chose Vlad for this is because of his heel face turn in the end times where he is actually a decent guy. Though he is a decent guy all the time underneath the fact that he is a vampire its just in the end times he lets it show. Also I kinda liked the idea of the new world being created at the end of Lord of the End Times and decided to expand on that. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review or PM me any ideas you have. Also I do have a reason for not having Vlad reveal his necromantic powers though it should be ovious why he hasn't told them he is a vampire**


	2. Chapter 01: Shepards and Warriors

**So I remembered this one and was like why the hell not might as well see where this goes I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _"In that dread desert, beneath the moons' pale glaze, the dead men walk. They haunt the dunes in that breathless, windless night. They brandish their weapons in mocking challenge to all life, and sometimes in ghastly dry voices, like the rustling of sere leaves, they whisper the one word they remember from life, the name of their ancient, dark master. They whisper the name **Nagash**." -_ From The Book Of The Dead, by **Abdul ben Rashid** , translated from the Arabic by **Heinrich Kemmler**

* * *

Vlad von Carstein was somewhat amused by Sully's behaviour. The knight seemed to shoot him a hostile glare every time she looked at h. The First von Carstein was well experienced at dealing with spoilt children, Manfred being chief among them so he knew exactly how to deal with people like that. Vlad gave her a welcoming smile which he knew would have caused her to boil up inside, while he was not a callow petty creature like his first wife Neferata he could only tolerate arrogance so far. Sully seemed to have it and overconfidence in plenty of supply and he knew that she would need some more down to earth lessons if she was to mature mentally.

He was also somewhat amused by Lissa's antics as he found her positive and outgoing attitude to be quite infectious.

"So what was Sylvania" Robin asked coming up from behind him. The hooded man's face was mostly concealed.

Vlad looked at him and smiled. Robi noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes but so far he was the only person who could tell this. "Do you ask because you are interested or are you asking because the others are not within earshot?" Vlad challenged. He had noticed that out of all of them Robin was the most perceptive.

"Perhaps" Robin answered not arguing for or against it. But the Fist Von Carstein knew better.

"I see you casting quick glances at me and my ring from time to time" Vlad stated casually. "Is it that you recognise it?"

"No, I don't" Robin answered truthfully, he had his suspicions about what it was. "But when you were explaining how you died you cast a suspicious and almost imperceptible glance at it, which makes me wonder, what does it do?"

"You're smarter than others give you credit for" Vlad replied. "But that is a secret for another time but keep on going in the direction you are it is the way to discover the answers you seek."

Robin noticed that Vlad had deliberately left out mentioning anything about doing what is right. "You didn't sleep last night either or the night before always opting to take the night watch, does that ring you wear on your right hand have anything to do with that?" he asked.

"If that is what you were hoping it does than I must disappoint you my ring does not perform that sort of function" Vlad answered.

" _So it does perform some other function though_ " Robin thought. He was less suspicious of Vlad and more just curious and intrigued. "So you don't have to sleep normally?" he asked.

"You could say that" Vlad answered cryptically. The first Von Carstein was enjoying this. Robins interest made for good amusement as he like seeing people work for things they wanted.

"Come to think of it I have never seen you eat either, are you able to be self sufficient enough not to need to eat?" Robin asked recalling that Vlad had always politely declined any of the food they had caught though he had caught some of it himself he had always stated that he had 'had his share already' even if the beast was whole.

"So you have also noticed that" Vlad stated. "To tell you the truth I do need food for sustenance" he answered. "Just my tastes and needs are different to yours."

Robin Knew that Vlad was baiting him and challenging him to try and push himself further to find out more " _What are you?_ " he thought as he excused himself from their conversation walked ahead of Vlad.

Vlad watched him go a smile on the vampires lips. "You still have a far way to go" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

When they arrived Chrom was explaining things two Vlad and Robin as they walked Vlad took note of the city itself. He found it somewhat impressive as it was clearly defensible and well constructed. Chrom said the he and Frederick had to go and report to his sister Emmeryn the Exalt. Lissa said she would lead them to the Shepards barracks.

As they entered Vlad saw Three figures the fist one closest to them was a Bulky and Burly fellow with spiked up Blonde haire. He war little in the way of a shirt having and arm-guard that matched his greave's. He had the aura of self confidence whether it wal foolhardy or not was yet to be discovered. The second figure was a young girl about a little older than lissa closer to Chroms age who wore some semblance of armour that ended in a short skirt above her knee's to make up for this she also wore large boots. Vlad Noticed that she had a timid aura about her as if she was uncertain of many things he also noticed that the ends of one of her straps that was used as a belt had two buckles on either end that seemed like love hearts. " _Interesting choice of armour_ " Vlad noted. She had long brown hair that reached her waste and her countenance was very innocent

Lissa waltzed into the barrack's before turning around while strecthing in a yawing fashion and stated "Well her is the Shepards garrison, go on make yourselves at home"

The third figure a blond haired girl who looked as if she had deliberately styled her hair and who also was the most presentable nearly shouted. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright" she exclaimed. "I've been on pins and needles" she stated as she ran up to Lissa.

Lissa turned to her fellow blonde and greeted her "Oh, hey Maribelle."

The girl named Maribelle seemed to be rather insulted by this "'Oh hey' yourself" she stated. "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs over you"

"Aww you worry to much" Lissa stated. "I can handle a battle or two" she explained. "Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue" she added.

"Hey squirt where's Chrom?" The tall blonde man asked, well more of demanded. "I bet he had a hard time out there without ol' teach and his trust axe" he stated playfully in good humour.

"So you're teach now Vaike?" Lissa asked before giggling playfully. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits," she said "It can be taught." she teased.

"Ha never doubt the Vaike" the now named Vaike or teach stated before realising something. "Wait was that an insult?" he asked.

"Now I know we will get along" Vlad stated. "You remind me of Konrad my boy, dumb as a stone but reliable and honest as well as loyal." Before Vaike could ask. "In case you were going to ask that was a compliment, if I likened you to Manfred my another boy of mine that may be an insult" Vlad explained. "But that depends on your view of it" he added.

"Beg your pardon but who are you" the brown haired girl asked.

Vlad performed polite bow "allow me to introduce myself, you may call me Count Elector Vald Von Carstein of Sylvania" he introduced himself.

"You're a Count?" the Brown haired girl asked.

"In a way yes and in another way much more miss" Vlad emphasised the last word meaning for her to introduced herself.

"Sumia" the girl answered a little embarrassed. "My name is Sumia."

"What do you mean much more" The girl Maribelle asked in an arrogant and haughty tone "a Count Elector" she said "must be something you made up on the spot there is no such thing."

Vlad smiled again but this time everyone could feel something sinister behind it. "Miss who might you be?" he asked. Though his tone was gentle everyone could feel the ice behind his voice.

"I am Maribelle" Maribelle stated. "My father is a Duke in Themis" she told him unable to keep her composure.

"Oh did you work for your father's title" Vlad asked.

"I have helped him out" Maribelle stated.

"My bad have you shed blood for him?" Vlad asked revising his question.

"No" Maribelle answered finally unable to fabricate some half truth under his penetrating gaze.

"When you have fought for everything you claim and only what you have shed blood in pursuit of" then you may talk with me as if we were equals" Vlad stated. "Also to answer your question being a Count Elector means that the only person higher than you is the emperor, also it means that if the right circumstances happen you may become the defacto emperor for a time until your fellow Count Electors are able to choose new emperor amongst themselves or you die" he explained. "Also being a Count Elector is like to be a king in your own right the only difference is that you serve and Emperor who is higher than you" he explained. Giving them a reprrieve.

"Wow I never knew you were that powerful or important." Lissa stated in some sort of awe.

"I am a firm believer that respect is earned not given freely" Vlad stated.

It was at this point when Chrom came in "uh why is every one staring at sir Vlad?" he asked.

"Oh no reason" Vlad answered.

"Chrom" Sumia stated running over to him and tripping on thin air.

"Are you alright child?" Vlad asked. He was generally concerned tripping over thin air was usually a very bad sign of poor coordination.

"Not again" Sumia sighed. Getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"I will take a step away, I have the feeling you will be doing that rather often." Vlad stated. The other Shepards including Robin and even Chrom laughed. "I was not making light of the situation" Vlad stated. He then looked Sumia in the eyes and gave her a knowing smile. "Ah I ssee" he stated. "In that case I'll be cheering you on."

"Eh what does he mean?" Vaike asked.

"Oh nothing Konrad my boy do what you do best" Vlad stated absent mindedly.

"Who's Konrad I'm the Vaike" Vaike stated.

"And that is why I can mistake you for him" Vlad replied. "Though he was far more eccentric and" he paused for a moment searching for the right word "lively" he finished.

"Who's this Konrad I'll show him" Vaike stated.

"He'll kill you in an instant on reflex" Vlad stated his tone series "It would be a shame because he would not even realise that your were trying to attack him." Vlad turned to his right and addressed someone "You there, in the giant armour" he said. "Why are you not participating in this conversation?" he asked.

"What you can see me" the armoured boy asked.

"You are a giant walking suit of armour with orange on it" Vlad answered. "Can you please tell me why I shouldn't be able to see you." he asked rasing an eyebrow.

"That is a question we all have been asking" Maribelel stated. "Kellam seems to be popping up out of nowhere every no and again."

"I do not believe that your comrade is 'popping' out of nowhere" Vlad stated. "More I know of you them more I am concerend for your kingdom's welfare, if your comrade n a loud suit of armour can o unnoticed how will you detect a spie or an assasin" he asked.

Chrom was stumped for an answer but the Shepard in the suit of armour now identified as Kellam did it for him "I usually stop them, they don't seem to see me either" he stated.

"Thanks for that" Chrom stated.

"That definitely explains it then" Vlad stated. "though why the trained assassin's and spies don't notice you is something we need to check."

"Uh thanks" Kellam answered unsure of what else to say.

"Anyway's tomorrow we will be marching to Regna Ferrox" Chrom stated.

"Regna Ferrox?" Robin asked tasting the word on his tongue as if he was savouring a new flavour.

"It's a unified kingdom in the north" Sumia answered. "It is inhabited by barbarians or so it is said" she added.

"Warriors are what they are" Chrom corrected and Sumia looked away in embarrassment or shame Vlad saw equal amounts in it "Warriors are what they are and warriors are what we need." he explained.

"You are referring to the corpses that we fought earlier" Vlad stated.

"Yes" Chrom answered. "Though you act as though they are not something new, have you seen such creatures before?"

"Indeed I have" Vlad answered "though the ones I am talking about are a little more sinister and deadly" he added. " _and I am one of them_ " he though.

"Is there anything you can share with us?" Chrom asked.

"Ask you lieutenant. I already discussed several of my theories with him that very night." Vlad answered.

"So you do have an idea of what is going on?" Chrom asked.

Vlad nodded "I have a rough idea but that is assuming who ever or what ever is controlling them is playing by the same set of Rule that I know." Vlad then looked at Chrom "Why are you going when it should be your sister she is the ruler after all" Vlad stated he was not asking he was telling Chrom that this was not his duty.

"Well it is traditional that the Exalt go and for such a request" Chrom began. "But given the circumstances it might be troubling for the people if the Exalt suddenly left."

"It's all about priorities" Vlad stated. "in the end it is whether you value civil unrest or aid more than the other."

"What are you talking about?" Vaike asked confused.

"It's quite simple" Vlad answered. "Either you can cause civil unrest by having your ruler leave, or you can risk offending the ones you seek to ally with by sending second best." he explained.

"How would they be offended?" Chrom asked.

"For a prince you lack the edge for court intrigue or diplomacy" Vlad stated disappointment in his tone. "Your sister has decided to stay behind and send you in her place."

"And?" Chrom asked still not seeing the problem.

Vlad sighed. "You are really hopeless aren't you" the stated. Looking at Maribelle he ordered "Girl now is a chance to prove yourself why don't you tell him the politics of it also please make it simple for him to understand"

All eyes went to Maribelle and for once she could even see Kellam looking at her. "Well you see it goes like this, because the Exalt is sending you in her place the Khan of Regna Ferox may take it as an alliance with them may be of only secondary concern to Ylisse" she finished her explanation.

"And Vaike how would you feel if someone who made you feel not important and unnecessary asked you to do something for them" Vlad asked.

Vaike didn't miss a beat "Well I'd tell them that either they have to prove to me that it is important or they can go stick it up-" it was there Vlad cut him off.

"Exactly" he stated. "Since you are the one going there I believe that you will have to prove yourself to them."

"Well you definitely thought far ahead." Robin stated.

"It comes with the territory" Vlad replied with a shrug.

"By the way" Lissa said looking at Vlad "I've been trying to figure this outs but in the end I couldn't so I might as well just ask you." she explained. "Just how old are you anyway, you look about old enough to be Frederick's father but I get the feeling you are even older than that."

Vlad smiled kindly at her innocence " _Children_ " he thought. "I am very old" he answered.

"I know that but how old are you?" Lissa asked.

"Old enough" Vlad replied cryptically still smiling and patted her on the head.

"Hey stop that" Lissa stated though she did for some reason enjoy the sensation of the act though Vlad's hand was extremely cold. "Can you just tell me already."

"I believe that everyone should work for what they want" Vlad replied. "Besides it will give you something to do when you have spare time."

"But that's just mean" Lissa said sadly.

"Now don't feel too bad about it I actually haven't told anyone that." Vlad stated. Recalling how old he actually was. " _Gods I'm ancient_ " he recalled. " _and who knows how many years it has been since then._ "

"Well anyway getting back on track" Chrom stated "this mission is volountary so-" Chrom began.

"I volunteer" Lissa shouted at the top of her voice.

"Me too" Vaike stated. "You'll be needin ol' teach for this delicate mission" the burly warrior stated.

" _He hasn't even finished his third decade and he considers himself old_ " Vlad mentally noted " _What is the world coming to?_ " he thought shaking his head.

"I'll go as well" Kellam stated though only Vlad heard him.

Out of all of the Shepards Sumia was the only one who seemed reluctant. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia stated ashamed of herself.

"You should not be ashamed of yourself for knowing your limits" Vlad told her.

"Well you can still come with us" Chrom stated, "and when the battle starts you can watch from a distance."

"I agree perhaps she will learn something then" Robin stated.

"That, that sounds good" Sumai managed.

"Keep in mind that some lessons can only be learned when you are on the field of battle" Vlad stated.

"Well if you think it wise" she said to Chrom.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine" Chrom said.

"Oh yes" Sumia said excitedly. "I mean yes Sir I'll do that." she quickly corrected herself.

Vlad shook his head internally " _Ah love that most mysterious of alchemies, it can truly do many amazing things._ "

* * *

Their way to Ferox had been mainly peaceful and wholly uneventful but near the end of it they had been attacked by Risen.

"Vlad had chosen to stay behind and cover their flank while the others took to the field, He found Vaike forgetting his axe to be somewhat amusing, and a few minutes later they were joined by a mage named Miriel who Chrom had spoken of earlier she also had apparently found Vaike's axe. Vlad stayed behind in the battle so that he could observe how the other Shepards fought, he was not impressed but he was not unimpressed either. In short they all had plenty of potential especially Robin who seemed to be a diamond in the rough and covered in dirt you just needed to be polished and taken care of show that he could shine. He also kept an eye on Virion.

The archer in Vlad's eyes while a well meaning and good person was also a very slippery and cunning person. Why only Frederick and Robin could see that besides himself was a testament to how good an actor Virion was. The saying was true it is easier to fool someone if they believe that you are a fool. Vlad made a mental note to keep an eye on Virion the man reeked of conspiracy and politics. Something that made him very dangerous, as he was more than just an archer and a flirt.

After they had had defeated the 'Risen' as Chrom was calling them The Shepards had come across an injured Pegasus. "Ah Gelt even here I am given something to remember you by" Vlad had stated though to the shepards they were unsure whether it was something good or not. In the end Sumia had opted to stay behind and take care of it which in Vlad's eyes was a noble thing to do.

When they had reached the Feroxi border the Guards had claimed that they were brigands trying to get in and had thrown javelins, Chrom had been saved by Sumia who had swooped down and moved him out of the way. Vlad noticed that she was riding the Pegasus. Turning to Chrom he stated. "This is what I meant if the Exalt had come they would not have attacked as no many could imitate your sister you however they have never seen before and can easily say that this was a misunderstanding." he explained.

"So we are going to have to fight our way in" Chrom stated gritting his teeth.

"They are warriors you only answer to a force greater than theirs" Vlad stated. "May I?" he asked.

Chrom did not understand but decided to nod "Well okay I guess, just don't kill them" he said.

Vlad smiled. Without another word he leapt onto the wall from where they were standing much to the other Shepards surprise. They heard cries of Surprise from the Feroxi guard and the and the ones outside were torn between attacking the Shepards or trying to help their comrades from what they faced on the wall. In the end they remained rooted o the spot as they say their leader be thrown from the battlements and land with a hard crunch on the ground. Vlad followed landing gracefully as if he had not just jumped from a three meter high wall. "Now do you believe us?" he asked.

The blonde Feroxi groaned. "It seems that your claims were true" she said.

"No hard feeling but if it comes down to it you attacked us first" Vlad said as he helped her up. "Remember that" the last to words had a steely edge to them.

Turning to Chrom the Feroxi said "A thousand Apologies Prince Chrom I rreally mistook you for the Plegian Brigands and imposters they have as I said been trying to get into our borders using the same story you did." she explained. "But no Brigand could be as strong as he was" she stated looking at Vald. "I will send word to the capital and personally escort you there" she stated.

"That would be most kind of you" Chrom replied.

As she walked off Robin stated. "amazing her whole demeanor changed.

"That's a warrior for you, they respect those who are stronger than them" Vlad stated.

"Well it seem's I totally overestimated the value of diplomacy" Frederick stated.

"Not really" Vlad answered. "You just though to use it in the wrong context." he explained.

Kellam walked u to Vlad and asked. "while we're still talking can you please tell us all how you were able to leap onto the battlement?"

Vlad surveyed the Shepards it was clear that he was not going to get away without an explanation. "Well I am that strong after all" Vlad stated.

"I guess that explains it" Chrom answered as he remembered how effortlessly Vlad had blocked blows from Vaike while they had been sparing and how fast he could be. "But there is more isn't there?"

"Perhaps there is" Vlad answered cryptically.

"Just how did you get so Strong?" Vaike asked.

"Through hard work, diligence, persistence, and study" Vald answered in a way hat was part of the truth. "Though what happened to me is something I did not truly desire nor is it something I recommend."

"What was it?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you that when you're ready to learn of it" Vlad stated. "As you are now you are not mentally mature enough to accept some things nor will you be able to cope with the knowledge." he explained. "I will tell you when you are ready." Vlad stated his tone broking no argument.

"Well I guess we can leave it at that for now" Chrom stated. "It's not like you're hiding something from us to hurt us" he stated.

"Its more of I am protecting you and letting you remain ignorant so that you may remain safe" Vlad answered.

"Come on man how terrible can some things be" Vaike challenged.

Vlad gave them a sad smile "it is because of that that you should not know, losing one's innocence is not something I would wish on someone let alone wish to be the cause of" he stated. "But enough for now, I believe you have an alliance to make" he said. " _And If I am right about Plegia and its mad king Gangrel you will be needing it very soon, sooner than you might think._ " Vlad though hoping that he was wrong.

* * *

 **Anyway I wanted to hurry up this chapter so I could get to the arena but anyway's I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review or PM me if you have any input you would like to share**

 **thanks until Next time**


	3. Chapter 02: Feroxi Diplomacy

**So hey to those of you who actually like reading this I am glad to tell you that I am writing this crossover still so don't worry, though I have received some prompting from JAGA03 to make the third Chapter so thank him for it. Finally last night when I was unable to sleep I was able to get more inspiration for this. Also reading the fall of Altdorf did help so here it is I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _I prayed to the_ _Hero-King_ _for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."_ —Lucina in Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem Awakening

* * *

Vlad was to say somewhat amused with the Freoxi's change of attitude. They had been safely and quickly escorted to the capital and had entered a large building in what resembled a throne room. It was Spartan and honest giving it an attraction of its own. Down the centre of it ran a blue carpet that seemed to be the most expensive that Vlad had seen in the entire city so far. " _It seems they are a culture based of martial prowess_ " he noted. "They prefer to keep only the bare necessities and do not waste their breath with niceties preferring to get to the point" Vlad after what he did on the battlements had been asked by Chrom to secretly watch over his sister Lissa to prevent her from getting into too much trouble.

Lissa for he part had been adamant that she didn't need protection. Vlad had been very diplomatic and had assured Lissa that it was 'just in case' something out of the ordinary happened. The Lissa had accepted this eventually after enough persuasion, coercion and diplomacy. Although reluctantly and in a very unbefitting manner that beheld her position as a princess. Vlad made sure to remind of that and some other things as well.

"Wait here" Raimi instructed. "I will go summon the Khan" then the blonde haired warrior woman in the plate of armour that resembled Kellam's walked off. The she did so with not even half as much stealth the latter the first von Carstein noted.

Robin looked somewhat surprised at this and the Blonde haired tactician of Ylisse scratched his head. "Is the Khan away?" he wondered aloud. Vlad gave an internal sigh hoped for his sake that the blonde haired amnesiac did this on purpose and was not making a casual mistake as such small slips such as this one might mean the difference between victory and defeat. After all you could never know who is watching.

"Out training I'd wager." Chrom replied. "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics" The blue haired prince explained. "Or rather" Chrom began. "Battle _is_ their politics" He stated putting emphasis on the second word to get his point across.

" _That will make them stubborn but useful allies_ " Vlad noted though he had already come to that assumption on several occasions. " _Though it does also mean that if you posses greater force than they do you can coerce them into aiding you into the right circumstances_ " Vlad prevented a small smile from playing on his features. " _It is a good thing Manfred is not here to manipulate there culture to his advantage._ "

"A warrior ruler eh?" Robin murmured to herself. "I can picture him right now" he stated a little intimidated. "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew. His broad chest covered in hair" Robin then begun chuckling to himself.

"I believe you are describing the wrong one" Vlad informed him politely rousing Robin out of his calculations.

"Huh?" Robin responded. "Wrong one?" he asked confused.

"The one who just described is Khan Basilio of the west the current leader of Regna Ferox" Vlad explained. "Our host is Khan Flavia of the east, Also from the way I have heard the Khan referred to I would like to imagine that Khan Flavia is in fact female" Vlad stated matter of factly. "Meaning that your description could be taken as insulting since you described the Khan as her rival." Vlad finished leaving Robin feeling sheepish and an unnerved aura about the Shepards.

"I hate to ask" Chrom began "But how did you know that?" he asked. "We have only been here for less than a day."

"If you hate to then don't" Vlad replied. "Hate is a powerful and dangerous word, don't ever use it lightly" he warned "Anyway to answer your question our escort like to talk a lot" Vlad answered. "Especially when they are talking about some tournament that decides who is the ruler of Ferox." Vlad then shrugged. "Also if it is any consolation I also count footsteps. I recommend the challenge to Robin it keeps your mind alert" Vlad then looked to his side. "Also it appears that our host has arrived" he stated as he noticed an armoured figure approaching noticeably clanking as it made its way to them.

A woman of threatening stature with tanned skin and Blonde hair approached them. He armour was silver and red in colour, though Vlad doubted that it was ceremonial even though it was more intricate than any other armour that he had seen in this country. It had to it a reined and economical edge that Vlad's trained eye could notice. This Woman was a warrior through and through. "You're the" Chrom began his voice faltering during the first part. "Khan I presume" he managed.

" _Now this is the height of laxity_ " Vlad mentally scolded while scowling at Chrom for the latter's obvious mistake. " _You are an ambassador representing a nation never act as if you are caught off guard that will make you look like a fool. You must always act in the proper an appropriate way befitting your station boy._ " Vlad then mentally sighed. " _Why are you so ignorant while this place is not like the others Politics is always a den of Vipers boy, you must be careful. One wrong move and you will insult someone and that will be the end of it_ " The first von Carstein resisted shaking his head though some of the Shepards closest to him felt his displeasure even though it was only for less than an instant.

"One of them yes" The woman who was most likely Flavia agreed. "I am the east Khan Flavia" she introduced herself. "I apologise for the troubles at the border prince Chrom" Flavia stated. "You are welcome in Regna Ferrox" She confirmed.

"Thank you" Chrom replied gratefully. "But I am sure we can put that misunderstanding behind us." the blue haired prince stated. "But Is it true that bandits have been posing as Ylisseans and have been ransacking your borders villages?" he asked.

"Yes those Plegian dogs!" Flavia replied her ire irked at the mention of it. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of heir captains" she informed them. "Plegia must see some benefit in raising tension between your kingdom and ours" The east Khan stated her ire held in check for now. At least until she got her hands on those responsible.

"Divide _and conquer, a simple but effective strategy_ " Vlad noted. " _Cause tensions between two neighbouring nations and then when they have started to squabble use the confusion to your advantage and wipe them out_ " Vlad did admit the simplicity of it made it easy to carry out but Manfred would scoff at something like this and call it child's play. Vlad found himself agreeing, also they were foolish enough to leave documents like their orders on them it is their own fault for being found out. " _Well I suppose the Mad King is called the Mad king for a reason_ " Vlad mused. Though Gangrel was probably more sane than Konrad could ever be. "Well war is a good motivator" Vlad spoke before Chrom could respond.

"War" The Blue haired prince replied. It was a word filled with disgust anger and several other emotions.

"And who might you be?" Flavia asked Vlad regarding the Vampire Count with scrutiny.

"You may call me Vlad von Carstein" the Vampire Count replied performing a polite bow. "Former Count Elector of Slyvania" he added.

"Slyvania?" Flavia asked rhetorically "Never heard of it." she stated.

"And hopefully you never will" Vlad replied diplomatically and bluntly at the same time.

"Here in Ferox we appreciate plain speech" Flavia stated bluntly no doubt intending to tell Vlad some message which was painstakingly obvious.

Vlad understood the meaning of her words. "My apologies" he stated. "I am still used to the formality of where I come from" he explained. " _Hundreds and hundreds of years of it in fact_ "

"Getting back one Track" Flavia said. "I know why you have come prince." Flavia paused. "But regrettably I cannot provide and Feroxi troops to aid Ylisse" She informed them.

"What why not?" Lissa burst out a little frantic and surprised.

Flavia shrugged. "I lack the authority" she stated bluntly much to Chrom's and Lissa's Growing Dismay.

Before Chrom could ask Vlad decided to remind them of what he said earlier. "Remember how I told you that Her grace here is the East Khan?" he asked.

"Yes" Chrom answered still unsure of where Vlad was going with this.

Vlad raised and eyebrow at how oblivious or was it downright idiotic Chrom was being. With a sigh "Might I remind you that the one named Basilo is West Khan and is the current ruler of Regna Ferrox"

Robin who had already come to that conclusion shook his head as well. "Well in The Prince's defence" the tactician began. "Our conversation did not include him."

"And I fail to see how that is a valid reason let alone an excuse" Vlad replied. " _Come to think of it I have heard Manfred and even Konrad make better and more believable ones_ " Vlad reflected. "His Majesty was the one Tasked with this and Chrom will have to pay more attention if he wants to be an effective leader."

"Hey that's what Robin is for" Chrom stated raising up his arms in protest. "Right?" he asked the rest of the Shepards and receiving no response.

"For one who likens himself to a Shepard you are not very good at minding your flock off the battlefield." Vlad said with an amused look on his face.

"Well at least one of your warriors has a sharp tongue though I wonder how sharp is his sword" Flavia stated looking at Vlad.

The Mortarch of Shadow decided to let the arrogance most assume of him to show itself as he smiled. "I can assure you there is no warrior here that can best me your grace" the Vampire boasted.

"Are you ready to back up those claims I wonder" Flavia challenged. "The tournament held where each of the Khans fields Champions is nigh and I am in need of such champions" she stated. "Are you willing to go into the arena?" she asked

"Perhaps" Vlad replied nonchalantly. "Though on one condition." he added.

"Name it." The East Khan ordered.

"If I was supposedly to succeed you will send aid to Ylisse" Vlad stated his smile not reaching his eyes, though only Robin Virion and Fredrick noticed this

"You are sure confident" Flavia stated. "Are you sure that will not be your undoing."

"If it is then you will have to wait until the next tournament for your chance to rule" Vlad replied.

"Vlad are you sure you can do this alone?" Chrom asked a little worried about his companions behaviour and attitude.

"I have never made empty boasts your highness" Vlad replied. "Besides If you came to help me it may or may perhaps make me look like just a braggart."

"If you say so" Chrom replied.

"Why is it that you give in too easily?" Vlad openly asked. "Just because you are not the ruler of your kingdom does not mean that you should grow lax. It should mean that you must work doubly as hard so that your efforts are recognised if not three times as much" Vlad stated. Now his voice became lower than a whisper so only Chrom could hear it. "What would happen if your older sister died tomorrow and you were forced to take the throne?" he asked.

Luckily Flavia broke it up by saying. "Well since you are going alone I guess I should show you to the arena" Flavia then motioned for the Shepards to Follow "Come but I feel I must warn you. Be careful Basilio has his own share of Champions and master swordsmen at his command." The East Khan of Ferox warned.

I would be disappoint if he didn't" Vlad replied.

Fredrick Robin and Virion who were at the back of the group whispered to one another. "I fear the he is most skilled in the art of manipulation" The Archeist of all Archers and Noble of a country from across the sea whispered.

"I agree, he played this all out like a harp" Robin replied. The blonde haired Tactician surveyed Vlad cast in his armour the colour of the sunset.

"Then we should be most grateful that he isn't our lords enemy" Frederick added. The three of them shuddered at what the Count Elector as he called himself could do if he put his talents against them. Out of all the Shepards only the three of them noticed that sometimes his eyes strayed to where other people's necks were neck was. And for some reason which they could not understand the three always felt immense dread whenever they were subjected to it even if it was for but a moment.

"We better watch out in case something happens" Robin stated. Unknown to the three Vlad had heard all and was smiling at their behaviours. Caution and suspicion is healthy in such doses at least they had to make up for Shepard's blind trust.

* * *

Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. This was not how things should have gone. Not that the mask wearing girl who was pretending to be a boy and calling herself Marth was trying to predict the future it was that this was different to the history she had been told. In the Future she had fled with the others from Her father and the Shepards had defeated Khan Basilio's champions. Now she was part of them defeating the previous one Lon'qu though the future Princess did suspect that the Myrmidon's fear of women had hindered him in their fight. But it was not Shepards she faced against. Well not all of them at any rate just one or one who accompanied them.

This figure was pale yet handsome man with Jet black hair that fell neatly behind his head. Lucina could almost swear the ring he wore on his right had red jewel was almost glowing. His armour was an intricate black and gold combination and its design was puzzling as Lucina did not understand how it could function like that, on his back he wore a red cape. But his eyes seemed to be the warriors most frightening feature, they were pitch black as if they lacked any irises. Lucina gave an involuntary shudder as when she met his gaze. It was as if she was wearing no mask and he could see her face clearly. For the briefest of moments Lucina thought she saw the flicker of a knowing smile as if they shared and new some awful secret just between the two of them. Then he was as smoke.

Vlad von Carstein was what he had been called or called himself That was another thing in general he said you may I am but it was not the time for such thoughts. Lucina did not know who he was but she felt that he was definitely something she should have remembered when she was training and reading past events in her timeline. He moved with an unnatural grace and incapacitated foes as easily as one would wipe sweat from their brow. In short he was like a monster ever shifting moving swiftly and silently Lucina also began to doubt that his feet were even touching the ground and he was just gliding along through Khan Basilio's army of champions like they were wheat that was being harvested. Then the black and gold figure was standing before her his gaze penetrating and inescapable.

Lucina one who had lived through the terror or Grima managed to draw her Falchion. Though she felt her nerves freeze the moment she did so. To Lucina's relief she noticed a glimmer of her opponents attention on the blade as he scrutinised it and seemed to show some recognition. Now Lucina new an opening when she saw one and she charged at it hoping to catch him unawares. To the Future Princesses surprise he casually and almost lazily swung his sword up and parried her blow. Lucina felt a numbing sensation in her arms when their blows had connected but she kept on the offensive somehow though Lucina found that despite all her skill and strength she had been unable to make Vlad move more than his left arm to parry her blows. "Are you done yet?" She heard Vlad ask in a polite tone. She was unsure if he was moking her or not. "It is considered only gentlemanly to let the lady go first" he whispered in a hushed tone so that she could only hear.

Then without warning he went on the offensive. Lucina found her arm feel as if it was ringing every time she parried one of his blows. Even then she was barely able to parry them as soon as one hit Vlad would change the angle of his attack and Lucina did have to admit she had never really fought an opponent who used his left arm as his sword arm. While it seemed Vlad had plenty of experience at fighting foes who were right handed.. " _If I stay here he will definitely overpower me_ " Lucina thought. " _Time for a change of tactics_ " she said to herself as she tried to jump back and create some distance between them and found that he let her do so only for her to slam backwards into the arena's wall. Lucina shook her head as she had slammed head first into the wall. Her eyes were showing two of everything and she found it difficult to stand upright.

"I think you gave yourself a minor concussion when you slammed into the wall" Vlad stated As Lucina struggled to remain standing and hold her blade in front of her body and aimed at him. She found herself almost unable to remain upright.

" _Damn_ " Lucina cursed as her head spun. " _He knew that I would try to jump back which is why he just stood there._ " Whatever Lucina was thinking was drowned out when she collapsed unconscious to the stone floor with a loud thud and the crowd in the arena letting out a roar as a cheer for the victory and the battle that had been fought.

* * *

"Well I must say that was rather anticlimactic I was hoping she would try to force an opening instead" Vlad sadly admitted as he shook his head. " _A long lost sibling or a distant relative perhaps_?" he reasoned. From what he could make of the girl's face she loked distinctly similar in facial features to Chrom although it was a bit more feminine. Vlad gave a small smile as he noticed the slight features that were similar to Sully's. " _Now there is no such thing as coincidently having the same facial features from two distinctly unrelated people._ " Vlad said to himself. Though she hadn't openly show it Vlad knew that this 'Marth' whoever she really was had been surprised at his appearance and had given a quick glance to the audience until she found where the Shepards were staying. Vlad had noted this and smile at her showing that he knew that she had been expecting to face the Prince of Ylisse and the Shepards.

Now he had a more mind boggling theory that might be true. As the Woman who called herself 'Marth' was taken away on a stretcher Vlad gave her an imperceptible glance. "Travelling _forwards has proven to be possible_ " the Vampire Count reminded himself. " _But I am more interested is she has travelled to the past more specifically this that I the present._ " Vlad decided to shelve these calculations and theories is for a later ate when he had more informaion to work with. Though the Vampire Count did believe that he may be right on the mysterious 'Marths' origins. But he decided to shelve that for later. Now if Khan Flavia was a ruler of her word, which he was certain he had read her right. " _Now it appears there will be a war to fight_ " Vlad mused. " _Do people ever learn?_ " he asked. " _More importantly do I ever learn?_ " Vlad asked himself unsure of the answer for something like that it could never be as simple as yes or no.

* * *

"That had to have been the funniest and the best conclusion to a fight that I had ever seen" Vaike said as he laughed so hard he was crying. "After such a fierce fight to knock yourself out like that man you are good."

" _I'm not a man_ " Vlad wanted to reply " _not any more._ " the truth of it was never lost on him. So instead he replied "Well my opponent was more focused on myself so it was natural at that level of concentration one is bound to not notice a few things" he said somewhat humbly with a shrug. "Besides defeating opponents like that is far too unsatisfying until you have humbled them a bit."

"Even the Vaike has to agree that you're quite the guy" Vaike said as he wrapped an arm around Vlad's shoulder. "What do you say lets go for a drink to celebrate."

"While you are quite right that victory is a reason to celebrate the real battle is only just beginning" Vlad said as he politely took Vaikes arm off of his ice cold armour. " _Besides the thing I need to drink right now is far different to what you do_ " he thought remembering that he had not drunk for a while since the bandit raid. " _And you all would despise and condemn me for it as well, no expcceptions_ " he thought bitterly. Though first von Carstein crushed that thought the instant it arose. Vlad had to admit he had been somewhat surprised but he did not feel as thirsty as he should have been. "Also I recommend that you don't refer to yourself in third person" Vlad informed Vaike. "It may lead to some unusual predicament" he added.

"Well I should thank you" Flavia stated as she walked up to the Shepards. "It feels as if it has been ages sine I have held full power." she admitted with a smile. "Come my friend tonight wee celebrate" she declared before running off.

"Oh great" a baritone voice stated from behind them. Turning around they saw a tanned man in gold like armour with an eye patch on his left eye standing a bit behind them. "Any excuse for a part and Flavia goes and jumps on it" he complained.

"I'm sorry" Chrom said politely "But have we met?" he asked confused. Never having seen the veteran warrior who stood before him previously.

"That your majesty is Basilio Khan" Robin answered. "The one we had Vlad dethrone" he explained.

"Yeah, "I'm Basilio the west Khan who you rudely dethroned" the gruff man introduced himself. "I must say though you have quite the warrior there, I thought for sure that I had the better man."

"What o you know of him?" Chrom asked wanting to gain information on the masked warrior from before.

"Who 'Marth'?" Basilio replied. "He's just some sell-sword with delusions of Grandeur" The West can said dismissively. "All I know is he turned up and knocked my old Champion out flat" the bald man stated. "Anyway he's gone now up and fled the moment he came to" Basilo informed them. "Though that was short of fifteen minutes ago" he admitted.

"Milord? Milady? As fascinating as this conversation is I believe it is best that we return to Ylisse" Frederick stated. "The Exalt will want news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always Frederick" Chrom said with a little sight, it seemed as he was slightly a little tired with how right Frederick was.

"Hold boy" Basilio told Chrom. "Before you go I have a little present for you" he stated. Then walking up to them was a man with brown hair who wore blue attire with a leather on his chest. He stared at them silently. "This is Lon'qu my former champion" Basilio introduced the silent man. Who just gave the Shepards a blank emotionless stare.

" _He is more reserved and keeping his own counsel than impolite_ " Vlad noted. " _Though I wonder why Basilio does not seem to be not to be bitter about losing though._ " Vlad had expected someone of that stature and rank to at least be showing some rage at his loss but the west Khan of Ferox seemed to be a less angry and more resigned and a bit embarrassed about the whole affair. Which was good as he would not use any of the authority he had to undermine the war effort. " _I guess there are such things as graceful losers in this world I guess_ " Vlad internally shrugged this was a rare occasion. He was amused and a little surprised by this but that was it.

"I am lending him to you as my first part of the war effort" the west Khan explained. "Despite his loss to marth he is still an adept swordsmen."

Lon'qu for his part just stared at them silently without talking. Some of the Shepards if not most of the found this unnerving. "A man of action it seems" Vlad declared deciding to deliberately remove the awkward atmosphere. "I for one am glad to have one such as him join the cause" Vlad had noted that for one as young as Lon'qu was the Feroxi did seem to have the aura of a veteran and may be a skilled warrior in his own right. Though the Vampire count had sensed some inner turmoil in the swordsmen. " _That will need to be resolved_ " Vlad thought as he made a note of it "So your highness shall we depart?" he asked Chrom politely.

The Prince of Ylisse was quick to reply. "Yes and we must make haste to bring this news to the Exalt" the blue haired boy stated. It may have been unfair for Vlad to veiw Chrom as nothing more than a boy but then again the First von Carstein was ages old dating back to the first Vampire's.

While everyone made rady there was one person among the Shepards who felt uneasy. " _Even now and back then he has been holding back_ " Robin noted as he looked at their black haired companion who seemed to notice but Robin was unsure if he was being brushed off as not a threat or if Vlad was challenging him to try and find out more. The blonde haired tactician of Ylisse was worried what the limits Vlad von Carstein's abilities were. " _I don't believe it would be good to know_ " robin said to himself. Some things like why Vlad never slept at night needed to be answered, though the answer that is true may be something that would make others prefer glossed fiction over the truth. Besides his doubts the young tactician of Ylisse made his way with the rest of the Shepards to the capital.

* * *

 **And there cut I hope you enjoyed it Let me know if you have anything you think might help. You can PM me or Leave a review to do so.**

 **Also I did Choose the Sully and Chrom pairing so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by going something mainstream like Chrom and the Avatar or Sumia I was tempted to do Maribelle but I decided not to because I don't really like her character. Not that I don't mind her as the healer I just dislike her quotes and prefer to put the SDS onto mute when ever she has a line or is in combat. Anyways PM or leave a review if you have anything you want to share I hope you enjoyed it anyway until next time.**


	4. Chapter 03: Mad king and Count

**So yeah I was kind of looking through my folders and discovered that I had one which I had left unfinished. So I was like, hat they hell I never leave anything unfinished or at least I make sure that I at least make the attempt so I decided to finish writing the last about a thousand words of this chapter, sorry I actually forgot about writing this one since it had been about in August when I had last touched it. So yeah to you who followed this one sorry about that but hey this chapter is up and hopefully new ones will follow, also by the way Merry Christmas. I got told by me ten year old Niece that Christmas was boring so to shut her up I asked if I should return the present I had gotten for her. That shut the little spoilt brat up quickly. Sometimes I feel as if her parents really need to punish her bad behaviour. More impressively I managed to write this will a hyperactive ten month old infant on my lap (my other Niece) So Yeah I was why is it when I am writing that people only ask me to do shit for them then?**

* * *

" _Once drowned in the depths of darkness, you lose sight of light. When that light has dispersed there is no return. My light has died out long ago and so there's nothing back for me to go back, or look forward to I shall continue to indulge myself in this darkness until it completely consumes me, then I will be nothing but an empty course left on this cold & cruel world to rot._" -Alois Trancy, Black Bulter II

* * *

Frederick and Vlad where a little bit behind the shepards covering the rear as the group made their way from the successful mission to Regna Ferox. Frederick had decided to pick up on the discussion the two had been having when they had fist faced the Risen. "So in theory you believe that you may be capable of wresting control of those creatures if you could see who was controlling them?" The Knight asked.

Vlad looked Frederick in the eye scrutinising the knight. True to his moniker Frederick was wary about this delicate subject, also learning that one who fights beside him is a talented in the arts of necromancy is a rather disturbing development. "Yes" Vlad nodded his head as he answered. "In theory if I could disrupt the flow of power they used to control these beings I could either oversight whoever it is current control and either cause the corpses to lose the animation they have or wrest control from of the animated corpses from them" Vlad explained. "Though it is less belief and theory and more practical experience" he added.

"I take it you have performed such feats before then?" Frederick questioned raising his right eyebrow in interest and caution.

Vlad nodded again "through trial and error" he explained. "That is the best way for one to learn" Vlad stated. "Though somethings it is better to learn from another's mistakes" he admitted.

"May I ask how you came by this knowledge" Frederick asked being cautious as he felt that this may be a very delicate matter.

"That is a story for another time" Vlad replied. "And in is one your fellows will not envy you for" he explained. "But I will say this I had the unfortunate honour of serving a Queen who took an interest in it or more accurately she took an interest in one who practices the arts" Vlad informed the Ylissean knight referencing Arkhan the Black and Neferata

"Unfortunate honour of serving a queen?" Frederick repeated. "Was she a tyrant?"

Vlad smirked and some amusement actually reached the first von Carstein's eyes, Neferata a tyrant? that was surprisingly a very accurate description of her. "Perhaps" was all he offered on the subject. "But we are getting off course" he stated.

"Indeed" Frederick replied realising that he had gone off topic "My apologies."

"Think nothing off it" Vlad informed him. "When you are young you cannot help but be curious: he explained before chuckling. "I do believe that some of us never quite grow out of it" he added.

"I am not that young" Frederick replied he had at least seven years on the oldest of the shepards.

"My apologies" Vlad apologised. "I do find myself forgetting that calling you people young and children is offensive" he admitted.

"I take it you are far older than any of us imagine" Frederick stated.

Vlad smiled amused. "Quite" he replied. "Let me just say that the number will rather surprise your fellows" the Vampire Count stated.

Frederick grunted "I'll take your word for it" he said. "Though I would rather not imagine her highness Lissa's reaction."

"It appears that you do have a sense of humour deep within you" Vlad stated though he knew that what Fredrick had just said was not a joke.

"Come we best make haste" Frederick informed him as the two spurred their mounts. "I fear Plegia will be making their move soon."

"If the mad king is anything like his description portrays him as then he has already made it" Vlad replied sombrely.

* * *

When they had reached the capital and were in the throne room Chrom delivered his report to the Exalt. "Then the Regna Ferox will support Ylisse" Emmeryn began "Thank you Chrom I knew sending you would be the right choice." she stated.

"They would have some if you had just asked them" Vlad thought raising an eyebrow at Chrom's older sister's behaviour. She had a certain quality to her that made her dear to to others. In short it would have been easier is she had gone and asked the Feroxi warriors. They would have answered with a yes regardless of what the Khans who ruled over them might say otherwise. That is what made Emmeryn dangerous she had that quality to her. But Vlad could see it was genuine there was not a mean bone in her body, that was something that would hinder Ylisse in the conflict to come as Chrom would have to do the military leading.

"You should see the Ferox's warriors" Chrom replied with a smile unaware of Vlad's musings. "Perhaps now our people will be-" before Chrom could finish that sentence Emmeryn's bodyguard Phila ran into the audience chamber.

"Your grace, milord" she addressed them out of breathe and panting heavily. "I bring alarming news!" she informed them.

"Phila!" Emmeryn replied in shock seeing her pegasus knight so shocked and out of breathe "Slow down please" she asked. "What happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border" the pegasus knight replied catching her breathe.

Vlad remembering what he had read and learnt about Ylisse narrowed his eyes. "I take it they have attacked a village but there is more they have kidnapped someone of note" he stated more than asked.

"Yes they have captured the Duke of Themis's daughter" Phila stated. "How did you know?" she asked.

"That girl I pity them then" Vlad stated remembering his brief interaction with Maribelle.

"They captured Maribelle" Lissa shouted. "Chrom, we have to help her"

"It gets worse" Phila stated "King Gangrel claims that Maribelle invaded his country" she explained.

"Say no more" Vlad stated. "It does not matter what act you take from now there will be war as Gangrel desires" he explained. "Robin what do you suggest?" Vlad asked.

"While he is called mad I do believe Gangrel is more accurately described as cunning and bloodthirsty." The tactician explained. "It would be a mistake for the Exalt to go there as he will have laid a trap and will start a war in any case."

"Indeed so" Vlad agreed. "Your grace" he turned to Emmeryn "at this point as I said before there will be war" he explained. "I ask leave to deal with this situation and possibly rescue the dukes daughter though I have my doubts that she will be kept alive for long." Before Emmeryn could reply. Vlad held out his hand in a gentle gesture to silence her. "Your grace to call you benevolent would discredit you" he stated. "But some wars cannot be avoided" he explained. "unfortunately you have been pushed into a situation which a ruler such as yourself will never be good in" Vlad stated. "If you allow me leave to go and do as I see fit I will do so under my own banner so neither you nor your country can be involved.

"Are you suggesting that you can take them on all alone?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"No" Vlad von Carstein replied. "I do not need to" he stated. "But I have other resources at my disposal" he stated with a dark undertone. "Also Robin and I both feel that this is a ruse to draw you away from the capital" he stated. "And if her grace is going it would be easy to assume that her brother and sister will accompany her" Vlad stated.

"What do you mean?" Emmeryn asked not fully understanding.

"Your grace have you ever heard of severing the beast at its head?" Vlad asked. "It is a process in military tactics that involves severing the chain of command by killing the officers mainly the high ranking ones to leave the troops in disarray." he explained. "I believe Gangrel is attempting to do so also he must have something up his sleeve if you were to survive and make it back to the capital"

"Assassins" Phila said the word like it was a curse. This wouldn't be the first time given the her reaction.

"Perhaps" Robin replied. "Perhaps there is more to it than just that"

"I find myself conflicted" Emmeryn confessed and it was true a person like her wore her heart on her sleeve. Not something you would usually find admirable in a ruler nor was it something that a ruler should do lest they find themselves slain.

"That is understandable" Vlad informed her. "Being a ruler is difficult and considering how you have done so far you should be commended" he stated. "No matter which choice you choose you are right" Vlad told her in a rather gentle and supportive tone. "But I can tell from experience that no matter what path you choose Gangrel will choose one that leads to war as he is a ruler as well" Vlad informed her reinforcing the fact that conflict is inevitable.

"Are you saying that her grace should take military action?" Phila asked or more like accused. The pegasus knight who was Emmeryn's bodyguard was outraged at what the former Count Elector had said.

"Phila" her liege's voice called out to her calming and soothing. "The good Count is merely telling me what I need to hear" the last bit Emmeryn said with a sad sigh.

"Your grace, you have my thanks" Vlad said to Emmeryn. "But I am a former Count Elector" he informed her. "I have as much rank here as your brother Chrom's bodyguards."

Chrom blinked in surprise at this. "I have bodyguards?" he asked somewhat confused. "Frederick?" he offered. Though it seemed that the prince of Ylisse could not fathom who the rest could be.

Vlad shook his head and sighed. "No that would be your right hand, your Lieutenant that is who Frederick is" Vlad corrected him. "From what I have seen the one's who cover your back during battle is Kellam or Vaike depending on the situation though at some moments it is both of them" Vlad stated. "In essence they are your unofficial bodyguards if Frederick has not assigned them to cover you" the former Count Elector explained.

"Well" Chrom began awkwardly feeling a little foolish for never noticing. "Well I make an effort to thank them." he finally managed.

Vlad's Eyebrow rose "While I have come to understand that not all of you seem to be able to notice Kellam" he began. "I am not sure you have that excuse when it comes to Vaike" The former Count Elector stated. Indeed it was hard not to notice Vaike or as the man himself called himself 'The Vaike' or teach. As he could cause a scene without having to do a single thing while standing off to the side in the right or perhaps wrong circumstances.

Chrom remembered that he had left the some of the Shepards at the entrance to the throne room and realised that those two were there. Sheepishly Chrom walked off to make good on what he had said. Before returning. "So, well Emmeryn" Chrom addressed his sister. "What should we do?" he asked.

"I still feel that I must try and resolve this peacefully" Emmeryn stated her mind set. Vlad could respect her determination and ideals, they may be laughable but he still respected them and he commitment to the.

"You grace" Phila said a saddened look in her eyes. It seemed that she was truly devoted to Emmeryn, then again for most it would be hard not to.

"It seems you will not deter from such a choice of action." Vlad said his voice grim and his face grave. "So be it you are the Exalt after all." His countenance turned to face Chrom who understood why he had suggested for the Shepards not to go. "Allow then your grace for me to accompany you" he asked. "If you come with your brothers forces or with your personal guard Gangrel may attempt to use it as leverage to declare war." he explained.

"Yet if we allow her majesty to go with only one guard Gangrel may try to slay her then and there" Phila stated. "What can one man do?" she asked incredulously.

Vlad smiled at her. And for the first time The shepards and the others present felt an extremely cold chill run down their spines not to mention an ice cold breeze somehow made its way into the throne room. It only added to the eeriness of the situation when Vlad's cape flapped rather dramatically in response. The smile itself was chilling and nerve wracking as it cold cold, inhumanely cold "I can assure you" Vlad begun his smile in place and his black eyes alight with amusement. "That I will be more than enough to keep her grace out of harms way." Then the moment past and it was the coldness in the room was gone along with the breeze.

In fact it came and went so quickly that everyone in the room had to try and reassure themselves that they were not imagining things. "Well I suppose it is possible given your feats in the Feroxi arena." Chrom reasoned.

"That among other things" Vlad agreed. Unlike the rest of the room he was aware of their unknown eavesdropper. Ricken he presumed from what he could make out of the boy it seemed as if the wizard in training (or mage as they called it here) was planning to go rescue Maribelle. " _Ah young love_ " Vlad reminisced. Recognising the look emotions Ricken was giving off. Still the boy had a long way to go and he still needed to grow up soon if he was to survive it.

* * *

Vlad and Emmeryn walked up to the small cliffs. The Exalt's pose was determined, along the way the peace loving ruler of Ylisse had asked the former Count Elector how he believed her attempt at peaceful negotiations would turn out. Vlad had merely smiled comfortingly at her the way a father would to to a child and informed her that the king of Plegia Gangrel would most probably only make a pretence of negotiations and assault them without much pause or regret.

Emmeryn herself had to ask how a person could say something like that in a reassuring manner. More importantly now that she had some time to accurately talk and get to know the Count she realised that his skin was extremely pale almost as if he had never gone into sunlight in his life. However she knew that not to be true as the good Count had been in the sun and remained unaffected where others would develop a rash of some kind or the other.

"Careful your Grace" Vlad warned her in a hushed whisper. "We are about to enter the dragons den, no doubt the man has forces of his own in the field, please be careful, what you say now will be remembered."

Emerryn blinked as the Exalt could of sworn that Vlad had said in a much quieter tone "By both _friend_ andfoe." This made the Exalt pause in though were there still groups of her people here, where were they and howwhat were they doing here?

As the two of them advanced Vlad's eyesight picked up that of a man in black, white and gold livery with a crown on his head, beside him was a woman with tanned skin and white hair in a rather revealing outfit that would leave nothing to one's imagination "There are already watching us" he whispered. Two of them can be seen on the ledge over in front of us." Before Emmeryn could look Vlad spoke again "Don't loo" he instructed. "They may decide to attack earlier if you are aware were they are, Maribelle is being held by one of their soldiers further up, but don't worry they will not harm her, just yet"

That last part Vlad had stated made Emmeryn shiver inside, this man she walked with seemed to have a good grasp of people's character, so much that he seemed to have a good idea of what Gangrel, the mad king's next moves were.

As they drew Closer the one that Vlad had identified as Gangrel took a step back in mockery before speaking condescendingly at the or to be more exact towards Emmeryn. "What's this. Then?" he asked in an overly mocking voice "The Exalt herself, in all her radiance?" In Vlad's mind even Konrad would have no trouble in discerning rather immediately that this man was being sarcastic.

"King Gangrel" Emmeryn addressed her counterpart in as stern a voice as the Exalt could manage. "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." she stated.

The woman beside the Mad King gave a wicked chuckle "The truth?" she asked rhetorical "I can give you the truth" the woman stated.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn always polite and gentle asked. Even like this she did not lose her temter and maintained her composure even if the Exalt did feel different on the inside she did not show any of it.

Even for one as devious as the woman before them it seemed that she could not refuse as he gave a polite but mocking bow. "You may call me Aversa" she introduced herself.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmer ever one to care for those she resided over asked. Anxious for the girls safety.

Grangrel cocked his head to one said before asking "Wo?" then as if a sudden realisation had dawned upon the man he looked up. "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

While Vlad did not disagree with the madman's description of the daughter of the Duke of Themis, The Former Count Elector was rather palled by the way the Madman had so vulgarly put it, that you expected from the northmen who worshipped the four and no one else save for peasants, not royalty of any king though the man was in his defence called 'mad'.

It seemed that as Vlad had seen from afar that the noblewoman was being held by a man in a rather barbaric outfit. She was also struggling in vain to escape from his grip on her. Unhand me, you gutter born troglodyte" she hissed at her captor who seemed to not even take notice of her insult. Most probably because he had been given far worse, though it made one ask why she would refer to her captor as a prehistoric person or a hermit as an insult. "You Grace!" she exclaimed at seeing Emmeryn, is that you?" Maribelle asked in shock at the Exalt. Though she must have also been scared that the one she referred to as 'dear' was not here.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent" Aversa stated in a very wicked tone. "And what's more" at this the oddly dressed woman paused "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Before anything else could be said an applause broke out. All turned to see Vlad von Carstein clapping his hands together an amused smile on his white lips. "Bravo, a very good story bravo, I say" he mocked. "You should perhaps invest in that occupation instead of your chosen one." The former Count Elector's words were polite but it was clear to all that he was mocking the woman named Aversa. "Your tongue is not only forked but also silver, Manfred my boy would be jealous" Vlad stated "He never got that combination quite right, I'm afraid." Vlad now fixed the woman named Aversa with his gaze and she found herself freezing up. "You see the way I see it you came into the girl's fathers land and attempted to abduct her" the Vampire Count stated. "It is only natural for her to resist you since you people have no class or elegance" Vlad explained. "Also you don't really intend to have peaceful negotiations as you were already mustering for war for several months." The former Count Elector was not making any accusations just simply stating the facts that could be seen. "I believe that burning down homes and pillaging shops does not make one brave or noble." Looking now over to Gangrel Vlad spoke once again "I hoped that mad king did not mean foolish and that you were morally insane not mentally impaired. I am rather disappoint that you are the latter and not the former."

"Oh you're quite the charmer aren't you" Aversa visibly insulted hissed at Vlad "Don't think either of us will let this slide."

Vlad for his part seemed to take her statement in his stride as he replied with a bow "I aim to please." Vlad did such an act so shamelessly that one could not help but admire how he had achieved it.

It seemed that this was the final nail in the coffin for both Aversa and Gangrel "That's it" the Mad king roared "Kill the girl. And then on to the pale freak with the loud mouth next, The Exalted is last, you hear me!"

It seemed that Aversa had taken the time to walk up to Maribelle "Poor stupid girl." she stated. "I hope you are ready to pay the consequence for your loud mothed associates actions."

Before anything else could be said the burly looking man who was holding Maribelle was blasted down and a bow a little shorter than the noblewoman ran up to her. He was garbed in a white ad blue robes with a massive pointed hat that's tip was benot over backwards. Maribelle" The newcomer who Vlad had only known about exclaimed. It seemed that he was a little happy aobut himself. "Go, You're free!" he stated.

"Ricken?" Maribelle shouted confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked it was clear to the stuck up girl that Ricken was not supposed to be here, though she should be doing as the boy had requested and start running.

"Just run" Ricken replied "we can talk about it later" the young mage stated. Vlad had known that he had been following them since the two of them had left the throne room. The fact that no one had noticed the young mage was admirable.

"Oh" Aversa said in a sultry tone "is this your little boyfriend?" she asked mockingly. "Isn't he just precious."

This seemed to anger the young mage as he turned to face the black garbed woman "Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken hissed as holding a tome in one hand he reached out with his left and struck her spell sending Aversa skidding across the ground a short distance away, but from that range the black garbed woman had taken a considerable amount of damage. Still Vlad did notice that Ricken required a book to cast spell, that needed to be remedied soon.  
Wind. Magic" She hissed each word took a considerable amount of effort as Aversa was barely able to keep herself standing.

"Come one Maribelle" Ricken stated as he turned towards her and the two ran towards Emmeryn and Vlad. Not looking back as the two of them would have to fight their way through enemy lines to reach the others.

"Wretched Whelp, why I should" Aversa them somehow managed to compose herself "No. Our Soldiers have them outnumbered." She stated. "The brats will be dead long before they reach their comrades." She seemed assured of this.

With this Gangrel and Aversa seemed to withdraw content with believing that the four of them would be overwhelmed. Then again none knew who Vlad von Carstein really was therefore none knew of the peril they face when facing him.

Vlad turned to Emmeryn and spoke. "Your Grace" he addressed her. "As you can see the only reason you were called here was so that the mad king Gangrel as he is called could make an example out of you and Lady Maribelle." he stated. "They have us outnumbered and I must ensure to your safety otherwise I would be able to go in person to assist brave Ricken and Maribelle." he explained.

"Can you save them?" Emmeryn asked to which the former Count Elector nodded."Please by any means then, save my subjects" she pleaded without even stopping to think about her own image.

"Really?" Vlad asked admiration in his voice. "If only there were more people like you who could handle power in the world." At this Vlad trailed off. "Your grace are you sure that you want me to use the means at my disposal?" he asked.

Emmeryn gave a firm nod "If it is to save those under me I will do anything and everything for their safety" she stated firmly determined.

"Your wish is my command" Vlad stated as he channeled what he felt was akin winds of Shyish and channeled it. "But a word of warning this will not be a pleasant sight" he stated "As the one who decided upon it though if you feel that you must watch then by all means do so your Grace." With that black clouds similar to fog poured fourth from where the Vampire Count stood and rushed to greet the Plegians those who it met dropped what they held and clutched at their throats unable to breathe from what those who were engulfed in it. Within moments it had engulfed the entire of the Plegian's force sand Emmeryn heard their cries and screams as whatever fate befell them in the black fog it was no a kind one.

When the Foghad finally cleared away Ricken and Maribelle were revealed surrounded by the bodies of the dead Plegian soldiers.

"What?" Maribelle asked her composure lost. "What happened just now?" she finally managed to complete the sentence.

"Magic" Ricken whispered the young mage's eyes widened as the bodies that lay around them caught fire and were burned to as within moments. "Magic, of the kind I have never even read about in fairytales."

Vlad turned to Emmeryn who was a little pale but managed. "Thank You count Carstein." Still she was disturbed with what she had witnessed. Still Vlad knew it could have been worse if he had summoned the dead, that would be something that would be a little too much given the problems that they were facing with the risen and all.

"Any time you Grace" Vlad replied smoothly. He then turned to Ricken and Maribelle before calling out "You might want to come no as we must make haste since this was just the force they brought with them, more Plegians will come."

Ricken and Maribelle wasted no time in quickly hurrying to where Vlad and Emmeryn were before the four of them departed with great haste towards the capital of Ylisse.

* * *

 **So yeah Vlad came in and curb stomped as he does not like Gangrel or Aversa, so I 'kind of dropped a bridge' on Vasto, without giving the boss of this level any screen time. But then again how many people actually paid attention to the Boss's names every level, I only noticed on my sixth play through. Also Vlad has taken an interest in Ricken though I am unsure of how that will play out, I do know however that It will make the Mage much different that in cannon.**

 **So anyways if you have anything to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas you would like to share but as always I prefer it if you leave a review as it is easier to sort that way. But if you don't want anyone else to see your idea or suggestion then feel free to PM me**

 **Also to any who might read my latest crossover "Fate Ground Zero' can you leave some reviews on that, getting only one on my latest is rather irritating since I do put a lot of effort into these fics.**

 **Also have any of you read J.A.G.A03's Fate/Zero and Halo crossover it is rather good, though he needs to update it more often. Still it's a nice read if any of you would like to check it out.**

 **Still anyway I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	5. Chapter 04: Preparations and Planning

**Hey guys I though that I would update this story since it has been more than six moths since I had last done so, truth is I had most of this finished in February and just was stuck on the last bit, fortunately that is no longer the case so hooray for that and the fact that I have updated something not related to Type Moon for the first time in six months along with th fact that I have updated since over month of silence, on that note I am about halfway through my Yugioh crossover as Jeanne's Duel is a little difficult but that update should come soon enough. Still nice to update again I was rather busy with life and everything, just attended a wedding today that zapped me of most of my energy but I was able to get this out, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _What does a view from a high place remind you of? The impulse you feel when you look down at the world you live in. A violent cognition that attacks you even if you refuse it. An emotion created by an overlooking view - That's "far". The scenery you see from a high place is magnificent. Even an ordinary landscape looks beautiful. But a vision that's too large creates a boundary between you and the world. It's more correct for you to recognize the large world you see as the world you live in rather than as the small space around you. But you can't feel that you're living in this big world no matter how hard you reasoning, represented by your knowledge, and your experience, respresented by your realization, will crash against each other. And eventually, you will lose yourself and confusion will begin. And then you will fall. Vision is not what your eyes see, but an image that your brain comprehends. Our vision is protected by our common sense. Humans cannot live outside their box... under normal circumstances._ " Touko Aozaki, Kara no Kyoukai (Garden of Sinners)

* * *

The Four of them hurried back to the capital on horseback the Exalt Emmeryn and Maribelle silent contemplating what Vald von Carstein had said and the magic that he had performed. "Your grace" Maribelle addressed Emmeryn "While I am grateful for your rescue of my person, I can't shake off the feeling of dread that I experienced when your Count von Carstein used his magic to save us" the noble explained. "It felt terrifying as a whole and altogether dark" Maribelle added.

Emmeryn nodded "The good Count did warn me of it and said that it would not be pleasant she replied. "I just wish it weren't so, but to save your lives I sentenced the Plegian's to that fate." It was clear the Exalt was still unsure of her decision.

"You mustn't blame yourself, your grace" the Duke of Themis's Daughter said mortified at what Emmeryn had said. "None of this was your fault" she stated "If there anyone is to blame then it is that insane, uncultured, sorry excuse of a man that refers to himself as a king and that wretch that he keeps by his side" Maribelle informed Emmeryn. "It's no surprise that Plegia desire war they are all a bunch of ruffians if their King is any example to go by" she commented.

Emmeryn smiled sadly at what Maribelle had said "Not every Plegian is as you described them, dear Maribelle" she informed the noble. "But I guess those who are decent human beings have it ruined for them by the rest" the Exalt stated.

"While I highly doubt that your grace" Maribelle began "I'll take your word for it" she said leaving it at that. While they had made good time they couldn't afford to rush their horses "Say what are those two talking about?" she asked referring to Vald and Ricken who for some part of their journey ha been talking together while they brought up the rear. Now Maribellle was grateful to both of them for her rescue the daughter of the Duke of Themis still found Vald as a dangerous person, this may be due to the fact that she and none who had met the man could get a read on his character and the fact that he had just proved to be very well educated in the magical arts, making the Count someone to treat with caution in Maribelle's book.

"From what I know of Ricken thanks to Chrom, he is most probably asking the good Count questions on what type of Magic he used and how he did so without a tome" Emmeryn answered though she knew that Maribelle had been more talking herself that the Exalt due to her not using Emmeryn's title when she had spoken. But the Exalt, Emmeryn felt that it she should answer Maribelle'ss in any case, it was not like the girl would argue with her. Emmeryn looked at the two, they were still within a close distance so their facial expressions could be read. Vald was unreadable but Ricken seemed to be going through cycles of confusion and excitement at what he was hearing. "It seems that Ricken is learning something important" Emmeryn commented "from the look of his facce he has either just been asked a question he knows t he answer to but has to dig deep to remember or is being told something that he had believed to be originally different."

"As long as the Count doesn't give Ricken and more ideas on how he could possibly get taller through the use of experiments then I will withhold my judgement" Maribelle stated. "I wouldn't want him corrupting the boy after all."

"I doubt that the good Count would do something like that" Emmeryn stated. "Though Ricken is the type to stick to you like glue until he gets what he wants from you" she recalled a comment her sister Lisa had in regards to the young mage and Sully's for that matter.

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad was and Ricken were talking at little further at the back "So you wont teach me" Ricken said looking a little down, he had been excited when he had seen the type of magic that the Count had used, so he had been disappointed and sad when Vald had told him after a 'brief' and highly audited explanation that he wouldn't teach him that type of magic "can you at least tell me why?" Ricken asked desiring a different explanation that would differ from the usual one he received.

"If you are wondering if it has anything to do with your age and lack of maturity I can assure you it does not" Vald von Carstein answered looking the young mage dead in the eyes with his black ones. "You could be in your prime and it would be just as dangerous if not more so as you would be even more confident and less cautious" the Count explained. "The teachings of Nagash are not to be taken lightly, even if I was your tutor you would need an immense amount of will and power to even be able to learn anything from the tomes" he stated. "I myself did so without the use of a tutor but I had little choice, it was either learn or die, That and it would be better if you were to glean the knowledge on your own and interpret it yourself without the aid of another as your work and what you learn will be from how they had viewed it" Vald explained. "Also you are not yet strong enough and physical strength has little to do with it, I am referring to mental and spiritual strength, power changes a man no matter who they are" Ricken was begging to understand why the Count had been refused to teach him "would you be willing to lose something or things that made you who you are?" the Count challenged.

Ricken thought about that and found that he couldn't really answer that sort of question straight away, but deep inside the young mage knew he did not desire to lose anything that made him who he was. After all what would he be like if that happened.

It seemed Vald could see this "It is a good thing that you don't wish to lose something, as you have realised what I am talking about is not of the material" the count informed him. "It is also a good quality to be able to think things over" he stated "the fact that you paused to consider this question instead of going ahead and answering with a 'yes' or 'no' shows that you are intelligent and have the makings of wisdom" the Count explained. "But you still have more growing up to do" he stated. "and once again I am not referring to the physical kind, you don't need to grow in that to mature" Vlad informed Ricken before he spurred his horse to a faster trot leaving the young mage to ponder what he had just been told. It was a lot to take in.

* * *

Frederick Chrom's lieutenant greeted the Report Vlad had given him with a grim expression "These tidings are not good" he informed Vlad and Robin who were with him. "His Majesty already has enough to worry about given the fact that we all suspect there is an assassination attempt going to occur" the cold Lieutenant stated. Earning a nod from both Robin and Vald, while most of the Shepards were a light hearted bunch but were good soldiers Frederick knew they would be more concerned with Keeping the Royal family safe at this moment as they should. Which left these three as the only ones who could conceive of a possible way to defend Ylisse from the Plegian army.

"Despite her excellency and her good intentions, I fear dismantling the Ylisee army is something she going to regret as now the Plegian army will have free reign without much resistance" Robin noted. "At this rate we will need to petition help from Regna Ferox and hope the Feroxi army can make it in time while there is still a Ylisse to fight for." While Royal tactician's review was bleak at best none could deny the truth of his words.

"That indeed is a grave problem" Frederick agreed "If only we had more than a score of soldiers and Pegasus Knights that weren't relieved of duty then we could possibly" the knight trailed off and stopped himself "better to work with what we have instead of what we wanted" Frederick said to himself more than to the other two who were present. "Robin it is as you imply" Frederick agreed "the capital is doomed unless we can by some chance come up with a miracle.

Val found that both the Knight's and the Tactician's eyes were on him "I know of several ways" the former Count Elector admitted "However it might arm any other enemies out there and have them blame this 'Risen' problem on the Exalt." the Vampire Count explained. "I myself could not save the capital alone, but perhaps if I had the right troops, a select few that could fit my needs, some of them would need to be skilled or passable mages then we could repel them."

Frederick nodded in thanks at the explanation but it was Robin who spoke first "How many mages would you need?"the tactician asked the former Count Elector like Frederick he was cautious but also like the Knight he desire to save Ylisee.

"If it we are talking about experienced and skilled ones then we would only need two to about four as what I had in mind only requires three to five individuals versed in the magical arts" Vald answered after a thoughtful pause.

"The real question is do we have any Mages that could fit the requirements other than yourself?"Fredrick asked "as I fear that we do not, or would Miriel be of any help to you?"

Vlad shook his head "no" he answered "while the girl does indeed possess a little of the wit required she does not possess the will nor the spirit, she would turn herself to dust as the overload would be too much for her" the count explained.

"Is there anyone else who could aid?" Robin asked Vald. The tactician wanted to exhaust all possible chances for victory before they started to work on the plans retreat, as they had already made that before they had discussed this.

"You yourself have a higher chance of surviving" Vlad informed Robin "as does the boy Ricken however he is too inexperienced for something like this." the Vampire Count informed them. "However there is another method that we can use." Vald informed them. "I will tell you know that it would involve a little restructuring to be done to the palace" he informed them. Seeing the looks on Frederick's and Robin's the Count Elector continued "what is more is you wouldn't need to have more than a token force if any force of yours present at all for it to work" the Vampire count explained to the tactician and the knight.

The other two men understood what Vald meant since they were going to lose the Capital of Ylisse might the former Count Elector was suggesting to make it a poisoned chalice for the plegians that would result in the loss of numerous amounts of their forces "Her Grace would never agree to this kind of tactic" Frederick stated less than argued. The Knight was more than ready to follow Vald's plan as it struck a cord with him so to say.

"Her grace's desires will only get her killed, she is a symbol to the people if she falls Ylisee will soon follow suit unles his majesty here is able to keep them together." Vlad stated "We can smuggle her out of the city without anyone knowing and get most of the citizens out as well and the enemy could be none the wiser. In act if we were able to evacuate all of those living here it would be a boon in disguise as we could have her Grace be the one to organise their evacuation" the Vampire Count explained "that could make it harder for her to protest if she has something she views as her duty to perform."

"What is this I hear" a new voice that they knew spoke up as someone who was supposed to be at this meeting but had been delayed arrived "You have all concocted a scheme most cunning without me, I am most wounded" Viron stated. "Yet from what I have heard this scheme you plan is very crafty in on it's own so perhaps my aid was not required" the 'archiest' of archers stated.

"You are not relieved of your duties that easily" Frederick stated. The archer had offered his aid in this endeavour though he had been delayed to their rendezvous he would still be an asset if they were going to pull this off.

"Oh so you do have need of my services" Virion replied "You are most wise to seek my council" he stated with a polite bow. Vald noticed that the man was less of being arrogant and more of simply stating a fact, the other's did not but they suspected it. "So" Virion began "when is it that we are required to turn this magnificent and wonderful city into the most heinous and wicked of death traps?" the archer asked.

* * *

Chrom stared into the Palace courtyard he was glad that his sister was alright yet he was also frustrated at the implications of what was going to occur " _Emmeryn dismantled Ylisse's military force when she became Exalt_ " Chrom noted. " _Since Plegia is moving to attack us we are going to have to rely heavily on the Feroxi army to help us win this_ " the Prince noted. He also remembered that Robin had come up with a scheme that required the Exalt to leave the city. At first Emmeryn had refused strongly but they had managed to persuade her by bringing in everyone in the city who they were evacuating into account. Still Chrom couldn't believe what they were doing to the city but he could understand why. " _At least this will give those Plegian bastards hell_ " Chrom reflecting on that while this plan didn't sit well on his tongue it was ingenious all the same. Still there was a reason what he was now walking towards the figure that was Vlad von Carstein. Reports from Ricken, Marribelle and Emmeryn herself has shown that he had done the impossible. The Count Elector as he had called himself had made use of Magic without the aid of a tome, something that was impossible for even Miriel to imagine, which was why Chrom was now moving to ask the man if he could be called that on how he was able to perform such a feat.

Upon reaching Vlad Chrom noticed that Robin and Frederick were also there, that was a good sign, though he was unsure of why his sister Emerryn was also present. "Ah" Vlad stated as Chrom approached "Your majesty your timing is impeccable" as Always Vlad was polite and courteous Chrom knew that Vald was merely waiting for him to arrive so he could answer their questions without having to repeat himself. Still it was an extremely crafty move to not say something like that, Chrom was unsure if he was up for this whole game of intrigue and politics that came with being of royal blood. "Her grace was expressed her concerns over how I was able to defeat the Mad King's forces in her recent skirmish with him" Vlad explained though Chrom already knew it, but it was for the sake of form.

" _I knew he was good_ " Chrom admitted " _from the way he counselled me it was obvious, but I didn't know that he was this good._ " Looking at Vlad the prince said "right about that, it's just here and about every other nation we know it is impossible to use Magic without the aid of a tome, so it was rather surprising to see you perform such a feat." Chrom put it bluntly front a centre mainly because he did not want to end up making a fool of himself and also because he knew that Vlad didn't mind his manners as long as he was polite.

"Truth be told I am a little confused as to why you need a tome perform magic" Vlad replied surprising everyone present "where I come from even the basic knowledge is enough for you to cast a spell as long as you have memorised it, the equations, the calculations so on and so forth." Looking at their stunned faces "As such it saves the wizard or mage the trouble of having to actually carry every tome, as learning from them is easy enough, even easier if you make use of certain memory sharpening exercises."

"You memorise the spells?" Robin asked in disbelief, not sure whether the person in front of him was telling the truth or not. "How is it possible?" the tactician asked "wouldn't you forget or mix up some parts to have it backfire?" Robin was very concerned about this.

"You take a look at those who died spectacular deaths due to such occurrences and strive harder not to share the same fate as them." Vlad answered in a rather blank tone as if it was obvious, some of those tomes you do not want to read a second time" he informed them.

"Well" Emmerryn began "that does make some sort of sense though perhaps you could explain it better when we are not so hard pressed for time" the Exalt requested, it seemed that she was still a bit sorrowful about what was happening to the capital for it's defence.

"Your grace you have my gratitude" Vlad replied with a kind smile though his expression soon turned to a rather serious one. "Though there is one thing that has caught my attention that I feel that I must warn you of" the former Count Elector stated, his tone meant that this was something serious and of grave import. Seeing Emmerryn nod Vlad continued "you see while Plegia's King Gangrel is quite insane not all of those who serve him are bloodthirsty brutes, that woman Aversa is an example and I can't help but feel that she is part of something bigger and much more dangerous as a whole." Vlad gaze then flashed briefly resting on the Exalt "I am unsure if you saw it, but the way she held herself and the way she referred to Gangrel implied that he is not her true master, and only a false one."

Frederick and Robin saw where this was going and both spoke at the same time "You suspect that they are going to attempt to assassinate her grace knowing that if they do Ylisee will most likely fall" at this Vlad nodded with a grim look set in his pale features.

"Cutting off thee head of the beast so that it's body may crumble" the former Count Elector stated "a valid tactic even I myself have used to avoid a costly battle" he admitted. "However there is an unknown enemy aiding Gangrel manipulating him from the shadows and enemy who may make an attempt on the Exalts life before the Plegian troops even arrive" the thought made Chrom's blood run ice cold and then boiling hot for a moment. "I think all of you know what this means" with that Vlad left them to gather their thoughts on this.

The thoughts the four of them were left with were not altogether pleasant ones, the possible death of one's ruler and sibling did not sit well with Chrom nor did the assassination attempt Vlad had predicted sound nice to Frederick's or Robin's ears either. No doubt the two were probably going over plans on how the Assassins would come and how to counter them in their heads already. They were also probably trying to figure out how to best safeguard Emmeryn without alerting the Assassins to the fact that they knew of the attack.

* * *

The woman masquerading as Marth was surprised when she finally managed to enter the fortified city of Ylisee to see the one who had defeated her in the Feroxi arena waiting for her, sword in hand, his expression stern and unforgiving. Drawing her sword that highly resembled the Falchion wielded by prince Chrom of Ylisse 'Marth' prepared herself for what she expected was the inevitable clash. So she was surprised when he instead spoke to her "If I wanted you dead I would have slainyou in the arena in Regna Ferox" the man she had heard being called Vald informed her"however I was moved to spare you due to certain circumstances that were shown to me upon your unmasking" what was he talking about there was no way he could know, for someone to figure it out would be all but impossible if not impossible.

"There is really no need to worry" Vlad assured her though 'Marth' didn't feel assured in the slightest "your secret is safe with me and won't be revealed until you yourself decide to unveil who you truly are, princess" the last word was whispered so that if anyone else was here they would not have heard it, but still this was all 'Marth' needed to know to realise that she had been found out, if only partially. There was the chance that he had mistaken her for one of Chrom's siblings, 'Marth' prayed to Naga that this man had arrived at that conclusion. This man who she had never heard of before, despite the fact that a warrior like him should have been well known, if it was to be believed heh ad defeated all of the Plegian forces at the border skirmish recently, without so much as breaking a sweat.

"How did you figure it out?" 'Marth' asked trying to play along, hopefully she would get this man to reveal what he knew so she could be sure that he didn't fully know. "You only saw my face for a moment, even then it would not have been enough." she informed him.

"A mere moment is all that was required to ingrain that image into my memory" Vlad replied "as for your face, you look like _two_ people I know, one of the has to work on her manners a bit, as it is unfitting for a knight of her standing to have such appalling behaviour."

'Marth's' blood ran cold, it was as if ice had been seeped into her veins with those words. "How?" she began "'there is no way, it is not possible, there is no way that you could know possibly." the girl who had referred to herself as Marth informed a very amused Vlad.

"Isn't it?" Vlad replied in a casual manner "is it so hard to believe that someone would put two and two together and end up with four?" the first von Carstein asked. "Even if the truth seems a bit out of order?" Vlad then rooted 'Marth' to the spot with his black eyes. "Though I guess the real question is not 'who your are?' But 'how are you here?'" his tone was cordial but there was amusement to his pitch black eyes, 'Marth' also thought she saw more in his eyes, cunning that was so deadly and ancient not many could match it here.

Despite the memory of their first clash and how he had easily controlled the flow of the combat as if he were playing a musical instrument 'Marth' raised her sword and pointed it at him "who are you?" she demanded of Vlad mustering all of her strength to do so.

Vlad gave her a smile in response though there was a form predatory malice to it "I am as I introduced myself, Vlad von Carstein, former Count Elector of Sylvania" he informed 'Marth'. "I am also the first and eldest of the von Carsteins, but that does matter for you." Whoever these von Carsteins really were, they must have been terrifying to have as enemies if the man in front of her was any indication as to what they were like, this is what 'Marth' presumed, on this matter she was not wrong, however she was not fully right either. "Now run along will you little _princess_ " Vlad instructed 'Marth' "you have an attempt on the Exalt's life to foil, while playing the gallant knight and the hero." he explained. "I myself will seek to prevent some the Assassin's even setting eyes of the Exalt or her kin."

Seeing that his was here cue to leave 'Marth' all but fled trying to put as much distance between the man referred to as Vlad von Carstein and her person as possible. She was unaware of the facct that the distance between the two of them mattered not in the long run."

* * *

A man with orange hair and an incurable sweet tooth looked at the heightened security and the changes that the capital of Ylisse was in the process of. "Damn" the man said to himself having second thoughts about the work he was doing with the rather evil man who had called himself Validar, the same had hired him to break into the Royal Palace. "This is going to be harder than I first thought." Gaius said to himself as he was barely able to avoid detection. "I bet those new vassals that the prince found have something to do with this."

One of the Said Vassals a man in the armour of Sunset with a rather expensive looking ring on his right hand had just finished talking with some of the guard and others who were involved with the reconstruction of the palace and city. The thief tensed up for a moment when he felt that man's eyes linger on him for a moment. Freezing Up Gaius only let out his breathe after the man's gaze had gone elswhere and he had then walked away. "This is not good" Gaius said to himself "I thought that he had seen me for sure" the thief stated.

After moving around the city a bit the thief decided to return and finish hie report to Validar, get the creepy man and his group into the palace and the hitch hike it out o their while grabbing anything useful along the way. Little di he know that those piercing black eyes of Vlad von Carstein had indeed seen him, confirming the vampire Count's suspicions.. Why had he let the thief go, that was due to something that Vad had seen in Gaius the moment he laid eyes on him, this thing had made the first von Carstein scrutinise the thief in a very thorough fashion before he confirmed that it was what he was though it had been, potential.

* * *

 **Yeah if any of you have rad any novels with Vlad in them you would see how rather genre savvy the Vampire is. Also on that note this coupled with his intelligence and ability to think outside the box does leave him to suspect Marth/Lucina's identity, though he is also letting Marth confirm what he suspects more than telling her it. As for him it would be rather obvious all the stuff going on with Aversa and Validar, this guy was supposed to be Neferreta's husband before and after they became Vampires after all. S it would make sense that he would be able to see through something like that.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed If you have any ideas or feedback that you are willing to share please PM me or leave a review, though as always I will ask that you leave a review as it makes it much easier to sort and reference when writing the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	6. Chapter 05: Ruining Plans

**Hey there I've managed another chapter of this fic, man took me long enough more than two moths or just under it, at the moment I'm not sure but still I was able to finally write the attempted assassination on Emmeryn, finally that is out of the way now I can focus on some of my other fics, yeah two updates within seven days is something good considering that I spend eleven and a half hours away from home due to work for five days a week. Making it really hard to write when you come back home tired. I am quite sure that I have mentioned this before but I discovered a way to write without having to do so at the end of the day. Unfortunately it means I must wake up early so I can write, but thanks to that I am able to write before I do anything else.**

 **Still enough Talking here is the next chapter to hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Do all of you really want, to win that badly? You all want the Grail that desperately?! You'd crush the only wish I have in my heart, do none of you feel any shame at all?! I won't forgive you, I? won't forgive any of you for this! All of you monsters who'd disregard a knight's honor for personal gain, let my blood taint your dreams! Let the Grail be cursed! Let the wish it grants bring disaster! And when you fall into the pits of hell, remember the rage of Diarmuid!_ " -Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Fate/Zero

* * *

Vlad von Carstein looked up at the sky he knew that attack would most likely come on this night, While Phila the Exalt's guard did not take to well to Vlad's hinting of an assassination attempt the Pegasus knight still helped to increase the security in the city out of duty if nothing else. For the former Count Elector this was more than enough the assassins will still get into the palace no matter what had been done to prevent it. From his vast amounts of experience what actually mattered was killing them before they made it to their target.

The first von Carstein turned his attention to where Chrom stood also gazing out into the night, he could also see that Robin was walking up to the prince, most likely to ask him why he was out so late into the night. Chrom was the prince and that made the boy a target.

"Chrom" Robin addressed the prince who had just sighed before "what are you doing out this late?" the royal tactician asked. Robin had taken to the role quite well and was good at directing others on the battle field as well as planning, on the field the boy was no slouch either. In all the amnesiac took to his duties rather well and with a serious manner. Most likely the man had been searching for Chrom since he wasn't with either of his siblings or the rest of the Shepards. Vlad found that he could appreciate the dedication Robin had to it.

Chrom spun around to face his friend "Oh" he said a little surprised. "Hi Robin" Chrom greeted Robin in a very informal manner "just duelling with some unpleasant thoughts" the prince admitted. There was a lot that weighed down on the Prince's mind. "Come dawn we will need to march to Regna Ferox to request more soldiers to fight" Chrom said "but there are things you should know first" he added. "The things the Mad king says about Ylisse and my father" the Prince began "not all of it are lies" he stated "some of it is true." It seemed that this was a rather large issue for Chrom "the last Exalt my father, waged war on Plegia for many years" the Prince explained. "The violence" Chrom began but then paused "It was a brutal campaign that only ended with his death fifteen years ago" he stated. "Plegia remembers their suffering but my father's war was no kinder to his own people" Chrom told Robin. "As the war drained on our army became more and more diminished." This topic seemed to caused the Prince's blood to boil. "Farmers who could barely wield a their own tools were conscripted and sent to their deaths" Chrom revealed. "Soon there was no food at all and the nation began to collapse." he now stopped before taking in a deep breathe "I was young, but I remember those dark times" at this the Prince paused for a bit "I know how it affected Emmeryn" Chrom finished. Robin did have something to say about that but before he could speak they heard a small form of applause, mainly coming from Vald as the von Carsteins walked up to the two of them as they turned to see him there.

"Quite the tale boy" Vlad said as he stopped with his applause "the people of Plegia's vengeance and your own kingdoms unbridled rage, I must say it is a miracle that any of you even survived the ordeal not to mention that all of you three did" he informed Chrom. "Her Grace is truly something special, she represents the best of this nations, truly worth protecting" Vlad agreed, though the two were unaware if he was mocking them or not, though he may have been, from his tone it was hard to tell at times. Still from what the two knew of Vlad, he rarely did anything if there was not something that needed to be done or if he wished to impart some small amount of wisdom to you that would be useful in the future. "You see" first von Carstein began "what her Grace did to achieve that has crippled your halidom for such an attack" he explained. "I am surprised it did not happen sooner" Vlad informed the two of them. "Though I guess the real treason why Plegia did not was because it lacked the resources, now they have that and all of you are at their tender mercies." It seemed that while Vlad was indeed impressed with Emmeryn he also saw the flaws with her rule, the many flaws in it. "Still I believe it is best that we include our little visitor, the non hostile one at least" with this he glanced at where he knew 'Marth' would be standing.

Despite that the masked warrior thought about being seen so easily, she knew better than to be surprised when it came to one like Vlad from what little she had seen of the man, 'Marth' could sense there was more to Vlad than he showed others something dark in nature.

Chrom was also surprised by the turn of events though it was more to do with what 'Marth' was doing here in general more than that Vlad had seen an intruder when no one else did. "How did you get in here?" the Prince of Ylisse demanded from Marth his tone harsh.

'Marth' saw no need to lie as that would not help her cause and would create a rift between the two of them, also Vlad and Robin were both here and without a doubt either one of them if not both could pick out a lie. Though while the tacticians gaze was one caution and suspicion the first von Carstein's eyes were the same as the last time, having discerned a part her who she really was 'Marth' knew that Vlad was aware of how this whole affair was for her. "That cleft in the castle" she replied to her father's demand "behind the grove."

"There?" Crhom asked though his eyes widening in surprise "but how would you-" the prince of Ylisse cut off his question with a tired sigh. It was clear that the place 'Marth' had spoken of was either supposed to have been well hidden or at least a very well kept secret.

Robin and Vlad had both noticed this though it was the royal tactician who decided to voice it "you know of the place, Chrom?" Robin asked his tone giving the impression that he was a little confused about this, though Robin did have a good grasp of all of it in general.

"Yes" Chrom replied a little hesitant but still willing to answer "I bashed in that part of the wall while training with the Shepards" the prince explained. That did at least explain as to why he was so hesitant to speak up and why he was a little embarrassed about it being used as an entrance to the palace. "It's only a small hole" Chrom explained a his face a little flushed by talking about the subject "and I had thought it well concealed" the prince added after a brief pause "but" he said pausing to look straight at 'Marth' glaring at her.

Marth was freed from having to answer by Vlad "I do believe that your secret is safe with 'Marth'" the former Count Elector stated his black eyes turning to 'Marth'. "Is it safe with you?" Vlad asked her for the sake of courtesy even though he already knew the answer. 'Marth' for her part nodded knowing that Vlad had also figured out what was going on which was why the security in the city was a lot tighter. "Well I do believe that our little hero here actually came to assist us in fending off the would be assassins" Vlad stated

"What?" Chrom almost shouted looking at Vlad "does he work for you?" the prince almost demanded but then paused for a moment to consider what he had just said and that it would not make sense even to one as daft as Vaike, and that he sounded like and total fool.

"I was saying" Vlad spoke again "'Marth here was here to tell you what I did just in a far more direct and blunt manner" as the first von Carstein finished 'Marth sprung into action leaping forwads to the side of the Chrom and Robin slicing down a cloaked figure.

Standing over the dead would be assassin 'Marth' looked at Chrom "I trust this will suffice for you?" she asked. Chrom nodded but just then another figure leapt out of the bushes to strike, this time at 'Marth'. To her credit 'Marth' did react but as she moved her foot slipped on the blade of the dead attacker. Before she was struck thought another blocked it it resulting in the ringing of steel. A pale hand on it grabbed the assassin pinning him in place as the Vlad skewered him with his own sword making the assassin fall down dead.

Just then an explosion was heard from nerby the palace or even inside the palace itself. With a brief look between the four of them Chrom, Robin 'Marth' and Vlad began to run towards the palace in hopes of reaching the Exalt before her would be killer were able to.

* * *

When they reached the room Emmeryn was in the four of them found that some of the Shepards had beaten them to it and were taking up position around the room. From the sound of things it appeared that their pursuers were not far behind them and this time had come in number. As all of them took up position something happened that caught Chrom's and Vlad's interest, Robin did also see it but he instead chose to focus on the task at hand dedicating all of his attention to the assassins and not 'Marth's' falchion that had begun to glow.

Vlad heard the short conversation between 'Marth' and her father an amused smile pulling at his lips, given what he knew about the girl which was more than anyone else did at this point in time, it did in fact concern Chrom, and given the way she glanced to the side, Robin as well. The discussion ended with Chrom requesting that 'Marth' guard the door to the Exalt's quarters while he and the others dealt with the killers. Vlad noticed that the thief from earlier was here by the smell of sweets the red haired thief had given off, the first von Carstein smiled at this turn of events. His smile dropped as soon as Emmeryn's voice was heard "Chrom, please!" she begged "flee while you still can" it seemed that the Exalt was as selfless and noble as ever. A figure that any one from peasants to nobility could rally to as a symbol and as a person. The Vampire found that it was rather sad and at the same time admirable that said virtue she held made her say the next words "You each have but one life, and I do not wish for it to be weighed against mine" she informed them.

"Are you sure of that?" Vlad asked her his tone calm and casual not something you would expect for a person who was about to fend off assassins. When no reply was given the first von Carstein spoke again "Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked once more. This time unlike before Vlad did not wait for Emmeryn to give a reply "are you sure that you want to hang such a thing over the heads of those who are here to defend your life?" the Vampire challenged. "Are you aware of how your death will hang upon them like a chain for the rest of their lives if they were to abandon you and die?" Vlad asked. Now it was clear that the Exalt had no answer to these questions "You are a rare breed of monarch, one that inspires loyalty in her subjects, but that relationship goes both ways" the first von Carstein informed her. "As you do not wish for them to be harmed for your sake, their desire to prevent you from such harm eclipses that entirely, or do you think that it would matter if it were your brother and his forces here or a common layman who was the only one standing between you and the enemy? Do you think that he would not fight just as fiercely if not even more so?" While it may have been harsh Vlad knew that this was long overdue "Are you certain that any of your subjects would listen to the words you just spoke and obey?" this time the question did not need an answer. "You must come to understand what it means to be loved by those who follow you" Vlad said his tone a little softer and more gentle "Or do you think they are just following you out of duty and admiration?"

"Well" Robin finally managed "that was deep" the royal tactician stated. It seemed that from the nods given to him from the other, the rest of the Shepards agreed with him as well. They must have also agreed with Vlad as they all seemed to be a little more energised.

* * *

Gaius heard what the leader of the group he had helped to enter the palace had said " _seriously_ " he thought " _are these guys actually serious?_ " he asked himself looking at the brute next to him on his right and the sorcerer behind him. " _I mean killing the Exalt! sure I would not think twice if I were to rob her blind_ " the thief admitted " _but I never would want her dead much less to kill her myself_ " it seemed that right now the red haired rogue was experiencing a conflict of interests, mainly money and morals, usually the former won.

The red head's musings were interrupted by the sound of foot falls, coming across the corridor appeared the Prince along with a hooded man with light blonde hair and that man who had the thief had felt had seen him earlier during the day. The axeman died coughing up blood as the pale skinned black haired man quickly slashed his sword along the other man's throat. The Prince cried for his companion to watch out as a wave of darkness went to crash against him courtesy of the sorcerer a little ways back but to the surprise of all who were present the spell faded out before it even had the chance to the man who gazed at the sorcerer with a mild look of a cross between feeling amused, disappointed and rather bored. It was not something that any expected to be on his face, by Gaius's standards at least.

Reacting quickly and taking advantage of this fact the hooded man used a fire spell to burn the sorcerer alive where he stood back there. Before said man's cries of pain even died down Gaius found himself raising his hands up in surrender as the pale man already had his intricate and rather expensive looking sword pointed at his throat ready to slice it and leave the thief to drown in his own blood. Which was a fate the rogue wanted to avoid at any cost "Drop your weapon or die where you stand" the Prince, ordered his voice stern

"Easy there blue blood, I'm not here to hurt anyone" Gaius spoke to Chrom rather than the man holding the sword to his throat since while the other man did have a far greater presence to him something told the thief that the other two would not act without his word.

Chrom appeared to pause not sure whether to believe it or not though he did notice that Gaius did not have the same feel the other men they had faced so far did "yet you run with group of assassins" the Prince stated, meaning that he was not convinced, not yet at least.

"Believe it or not just trying to earn a living" Gaius informed Chrom earning a raised eyebrow from Chrom and the man with the sword to his throat "I'm a thief you see" Gaius explained "Bust into doors, crack open chests, that kind of thing" the red head told them. Looking at the two corpses on the floor he continued "This lot said they wanted me to break into a vault" Gaius told them truthfully "no one said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out" he told to them his story, hoping that they would see the truth of it.

Chrom appeared to give this some thought "Perhaps then you would like to prove your good intentions" he suggested. That made Gaius's stomach drop like as if it had a stone in it as he wanted to get away from here in general not get caught up in this whole affair.

It appeared that Chrom also was looking to his two fellows that they would accept this decision he made. The hooded one with the tome shrugged while the one who still held the thief at sword point spoke "I will defer to your decision on this matter" he told the Prince.

"We need all the help we can to save the Exalt's life" Chrom explained Gaius did not like where this was going especially since there was still a sword pointed to his neck, hinting at his demise if her refused but the thief suspected that the Prince did not know of that. "You appear capable" Chrom stated "we would appreciate if you could supply us with any information as to the nature of our foes." Gaius found himself cursing his luck as this meant that he was going to be caught up in this whole mess or end up dead instead of that.

"Oh right" Gaius replied a little dryly "those good intentions" the thief was by no means happy with this at all "say I'll prove my good intentions if you-" he stopped as the pale skinned man leaned a little forward on his sword to show that he shouldn't speak any further.

"I believe what our friend here is trying to say, is that you should share some of those sweets you have for Lissa and he would gladly help us" the man stated. it appeared to Gaius that this man had researched him and had not taken note of the candy seen on his person.

"What?" Gaius asked a little surprised about this turn of events "you have sweets, where?" he asked it was clear from the other twos surprise they had not expected this sort of reaction from him, though they did turn to the other man who just shrugged as he stood back.

"You'd risk your life for us if I give you bag of candy?" Chrom asked not fully understanding the raving that Gaius had for sweets nor how much of a slave to his sweet tooth the thief was. "I said 'sweeten the deal' didn't I?" was the thief's short by rather snarky reply.

"I hate to interrupt" the other hooded man began "but is it me or while we were talking did just Vlad go off and disappear again so that he could take down the enemy again while we dawdle here?" the hooded man asked naming the pale skinned man to Gaius.

"Wow" the thief looked around seeing the Vlad was no where to be seen "he must really like doing the disappearing act and must be real good to pull it off on me" though the thief did admit he had been a little preoccupied with the prospect of getting sweets and candy.

* * *

Vlad in truth had not left them to go forward, while they were talking his ears had picked up faint noise, the sort of noise he had heard Skaven make when they were sneaking about only this one was much, much louder. With prior experience with the vermin Vlad was not yet willing to take a chance as he doubled back to reach the side entrance to the room Emmeryn was in. Vaike and Kellam were both there and visible let out a sigh of relief when the recognised the figure of the former Count elector "Don't relax just yet" Vlad told the two of them "there is an intruder coming here" he said to the two of them as they stood at the ready. Vlad turned as the soft footfalls came to him and he found his blade pinning a rather strange looking woman even by the vampire's standards which was something.

The woman whom the Count elector had caught and was close to impaling had strange white growths from out of her head which she had wrapped her very long black hair around. From the way she stood she was a warrior if her finely toned muscles were anything to go by also there was the choice of clothes that she wore as well. "Hold" 'Marth's' voice rang out "Panne is not an enemy" she said to them from where she stood. Outside the Exalts room with several of the Shepards with her, Virion was shooting anyone who was coming in through that corridor. 'Marth' guessed that Vlad may have never seen a her species before. Taking the silence for her to continue she gave a sigh of relief as the girl spoke "I know of here and I knew that she was coming her tonight, I swear to you that she is an ally."

Vlad regarded the other shepards with a flick of his pitch black eyes not even once letting Panne think that she could move "Well what do you say?" he asked though the Count was more asking Frederick who was close as he made ready to go after Chrom and Robin.

"I'm not sure" the Knight admitted "but knowing his majesty and knowing the Exalt they would both say to trust this 'Marth' in this" Frederick stated. "If only out of the kindness and goodwill that is in both of their hearts" the knight added admitting this fact to be true.

"Well we have heard what the others have to say about this" Vlad stated turning his eyes back to Panne. It was rather clear from the way she looked at him the moment they made eye contact that she knew there was no way he was human and was something far darker and much more powerful. "But" Vlad continued noticing this fact but choosing to save it for a more appropriate time "none of us here have had to hear what you have to say about this" the former Count elector stated "So I will ask what do you have to say for yourself?"

Panne realised that this was her chance to explain herself though she did not know if this thing in front of her was going to accept what she said based on the other man spawn's words. "I slipped in this trash here and now intend to repay the debt my warren owes the Exalt" she informed them "After I am done here I intend to wash my hands of the man spawn" Panne fished making it clear that she was not human though she suspected that that this creature before her already knew that, he just didn't know what she was in general.

Vlad's eyes turned to the other Shepards there and with a nod from Frederick he lowered his blade "Very well then, welcome aboard Panne" he greeted her with a polite nod "I do believe that Chrom said something akin to all help is welcome so feel free to fight here."

With this said the former Count elector was off into the corridors in pursuit of Chrom and Robin most likely to inform them of this turn of events "How can any one move that fast or that gracefully?" Panne asked noting that Vlad was definitely not human by any stretch.

"That is Vlad von Carstein former Count Elector of Slyvannia" Frederick told her as he readied his horse to meet some of the assassin and push them further away from the Exalt. "He is not by any means a normal person and that is to say the least" the Knight stated.

* * *

Chrom the prince of Ylisse brother to Emmeryn the Exalt made a mental note that if they were to ever redesign the palace that he would ensure that the doors at least could not fit a horse through them as having to face mounted cavalry in a building was a getting a little ridiculous for even him. Across the hall on the other end Chrom saw Lon'qu with Lissa and Stahl moving up dealing with the enemy over there. " _Well_ " the prince mused "a _t least there is a thing or two be gained from horsemen being able to battle in the palace_ " noticing how good Stahl was at running down the enemy who had not a chance of outrunning the knight. The Prince almost paid for his lack of attention when two foes came at it. Fortunately the two of them were intercepted by Robin and their new addition to the group Gaius.

"Easy there Blue" the thief spoke to Chrom using the name he had chosen, If it was due to the prince's hair colour of the fact that Chrom was royalty making him a 'blue blood' per say was yet unknown. Still despite the overly casual manner in which Gaius referred to him, the prince did not seem to mind as he had been used to such interactions with the rest of the Shepards bar Frederick and Maribelle of course. "Hey Blue" Gaius called out "tall pale and creepy is back" he informed Chrom who guessed that the thief must mean Vlad.

Turning to the him Chrom was interested to know where the former Count elector had gone when he had up and vanished. "Vlad" Chrom spoke to him a little casually, though he knew that the Count would tell him to be a little more regal "where were you?" he asked.

"There was an intruder who was about to make it to the Exalt" Vlad replied his tone that befitting a noblemen if not putting them all to shame. Before Chrom and Robin could say anything the former Count elector raised his hand to indicate that there was more to it than just that. "It appeared that this person was one 'Marth' knew of" he explained "also this person felt indebted to the Exalt and had sneaked in with these men in an attempt to see their intentions, upon discovering them before us she decided to aid us in our battle here."

Chrom was convinced of Panne's intention but not fully grasping how the other shepards agreed to this, sure they would be glad for the aid but he did not see his man Frederick being so easily convinced "How were you able to get Frederick to agree to let her aid us?"

Vlad shrugged as he replied "I merely asked him what you or her grace would have done in his stead." Oh Chrom could see it now his lieutenant giving a sigh of resignation as the knight knew what he and his sister Emmeryn would choose as to do on that little affair. Vlad looked off to the side "It seems that we have dealt with most of them in this section, though there are a few still attacking the position 'Marth' holds" the former Count elector explained. "I feel it would be best if you and our new friend here were to see to it that they are outflanked." Seeing that while Chrom was not opposed to this suggestion but that he was also a little unsure of what he and Robin would be doing Vlad spoke "Robin and I will move to flank the enemy up ahead and flank them while the rest of us will do so as well."

Chrom paused for a second but remembered how capable Vlad was and that Robin didn't need to be protected, finally he nodded "alright I'll trust that the two of you will not let any of them escape" the prince more stated than asked. Trying to kill his kin was a bad idea.

"You have my word that they will pay for their attempt of her grace's life" Vlad replied knowing the emotions that were currently running through Chrom at this point. An age ago he had felt them too, he still did just that now the vampire had far better control over them.

With that he gave Robin a nod as the two hurried to the entrance, it seemed that some of the assassins were trying to enter at that exact moment and there was the brief flare of fire from Robin using his tome to kill them before the two of them finally exited the palace.

* * *

Robin noticed that Vlad seemed to be picking up the pace as he began to almost run with the tactician having to run himself to keep up with the pace the former Count was setting. While he had killed the first foe Robin was unable to kill any others as Vlad had sliced through them the way an artist would sculpt clay, though he did so with even more grace and ease the unnerved the royal tactician. Finally Vlad stopped as it seemed there was only one foe facing the two of them he was a tall rather bizarrely skinned man with red eyes.

For some reason the man gave him an evil smile when Robin felt those red eyes rest upon him "Well, well" the man ho was without a doubt the leader of the assassins began before he burst out into laughter, mad laughter which made Robin's skin crawl "Oh, I know you" the man said with wicked glee, like as if he had been searching for something for a long time and now only he had found it. "Submit to me, and perhaps I might honour you with the truth!" the man demanded offering Robin the chance to surrender. For some reason it seemed as if this strange and outright evil figure needed the royal tactician for some dark purpose and was rather eager to get his hands on them. It also seemed that he had noticed Vlad was here and it seemed that he no intention of giving the Count that same offer. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target" he snarled at Vlad no doubt wishing to take out some of his frustration on the person before him. "You will pay for ruining my designs" he snarled revealing that he not only lead this group but orchestrated this affair as well.

Whatever dark and evil powers he was about to call forth vanished as the man now stared at his tone and then At Vlad in shock "how did I?" Vlad spoke the man's unasked question "tell me boy have you ever heard of a counter spell?" the former Count asked his tone bored and rather mocking. Seeing that his foe had not yet answered Vlad smiled, it did not reach his eyes "you think that you are a master" the first of the von Carstein commented "You are but a child who has only smelt the scent that is left in the wake of power" Vlad informed the man as a much darker sensation came from the former Count elector "you can't even memorise a spell and have to keep a whole tome with you to use it" he stated gazing at the tome in the man's hand before the Count returned his gaze back towards those red eyes as his pitch black ones gazed mercilessly into them, making the leader of the assassins take a step back in fear from the intensity of the gaze "And then you hold yourself as if you are a person who holds the most power here" Vlad stated "you're a disgrace."

It seemed that this last comment was to much for the man to hold so with a roar of rage he cast his spell at Vlad, this time the former Count did not stop it before it had fully formed, no only when it was about to reach him did the spell fade out, just a hairs breath away.

The other man now began to back away in fear as the first von Carstein advanced menacingly upon him. As the leader of the assassins glanced away to search for an escape rout the Count was upon him, slicing the tome he carried in two along with a bit of his hand too.

The dark skinned man now clutched his mutilated hand and cried in pain before Vlad delivered a Kick that sent him sprawling onto the ground, looking up at Vlad the leader of the Assassins saw the former Count elector raise his sword to his mout before running his tongue along it. Robin who Vlad was in front of did not know what the Count was doing with his sword, hd he been facing Vlad he would have seen what the other man saw which were two fangs protruding from the incisors in Vlads mouth with two fangs on the bottom row of his teeth as well, used for latching onto flesh and holding on, though the other man did not guess the reason why the two top fangs were rather long, he would have paled to know their true purpose given what their owner was doing in front of him at this moment.

Vlad supped a single taste as he had not drunk his fill in a long time, surprisingly he didn't feel the need to, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. Looking at Validar, yes that was his name. The former Count Elector found him trying to scurry away. A black boot fell on Validar's shin causing him to cry out in pain once more as Vlad made sure to crush the shin making it impossible for him to walk. Giving his a small glance Vlad brought his sword down on Validar's neck severing it from the man's body causing it to fall limp and to the ground. Vlad was not one to collect souls like Arkhan the Black, but he knew of the lore and had done so in the past. As Validar's soul was exiting his body Vlad seized it and tucked it away for further use, the former Count suspected that if he didn't it would not be the last time they saw this man, resurrection was possible, he had after all been revived numerous times by the ring he wore and also by Nagash selfless, so given what he saw with the risen Vlad was not taking a chance that this man could be brought back from death.

Turning around to see a confused and intrigued Robin Vlad spoke "I do believe that this is the last of them" he informed the royal tactician as the sound of footsteps could be heard as Lon'Qu, Lissa and Stahl arrived on the scene "we should head back and see if there is anyone in the castle left to deal with" Vlad suggested "the Shepards present nodded or shrugged at this but agreed with him as the all ran into the castle in case the others needed their aid. As it would be a mistake to relax now if there were still enemies inside.

Only Robin was having doubts "t _hat thing with his sword and that faint glow after he killed that man_ " Robin recalled Vlad's actions " _I am going to have to talk to him to get to the bottom of this_ " he thought also noting that the man who they had killed had wanted him for some purpose or the other. " _I guess answers will have to wait until we are somewhere private I do believe that not just anyone should hear what Vlad has to say_ " Robin noted as he ran with the rest of the Shepards.

* * *

 **Yeah it took about four PM's telling me to update for me to finally finish this chapter. I had left it ad over one and a half thousand words at the 26th of June as you can see it took me a long time to write this. Anyway**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter if there is anything you like idea you would like to share or feedback you would like to give then please feel free to leave a review or Pm me, though as always I will say that I would prefer reviews as it is easier to sort and reference that way when I am writing the next chapter. Anyways until next time.**


End file.
